Catching Purpose
by Kuchiki24
Summary: In a time when being human isn't everything a new development comes along to test the boundaries that defined human from youkai. Jealousy and doubt can make the mind a dangerous tool. Standing up to belief is harder to do with temptation.
1. What A World

**Disclaimer: I do not own What a World and am not making any contributions from it. I also do not own InuYasha. Boom.**

**CATCHING PURPOSE**

**Chapter 1: What A World**

Kagome sat on her bed while giving herself a pedicure. After a grueling Spring semester of biology she needed to re-primp herself, back to her girl reality. That is in taking a lot more care of her outer appearance than she allowed herself during the semester. No, she didn't let herself go wild and appeared bummed out the whole time, Kagome just believed that she could-have-should-have-would-have done better if she prioritized her time much better.

She smiled and wiggled her toes after applying the finishing touch. Kagome relaxed onto her back, and thought about how the spring semester is always tougher on her than the fall. She's always at the word 'go'. Staying out late, purposely oversleeping to convince her super ego that she just simply didn't hear the alarm clock, stay up late and become too tired to get up the next day when she promised herself she would. In other words procrastinating. It's not like the professors took attendance. Well, the ones that do are considered bitches. The female professors are mostly the ones that apply that rule to affect your final grade in the class. Kagome ruled that complete bullshit.

On the occasion when she actually falls ill, she sort of has a pang of guilt. The professors drag their bums out to teach these adults so that they can better their lives. So, yeah. Kagome does have a guilty side, sometimes.

One class she was highly thankful to be out of was Dr. Onigumo's.

She couldn't stress to Sango, her best friend and roommate, how disturbing that man was. If Kagome could have she would have skipped— scratch that…would have never attended microbiology. Even though, Kikyou, her twin sister was there to take the notes, Naraku had specifically called Kagome into his office and basically demanded her not to miss another one of his lectures and labs or she'll be sacrificing her grades, and that's one thing Kagome will not tolerate. It's not like they were back in high school when a student _might _report a teacher for such idle threats, but you were required to attend all your classes in high school anyways.  
It's just the knowledge that the man was, well, a bit on the crazy side. Nothing against hanyous or anything, but Kagome noticed that they tend to loose their temper much faster than being a full youkai, and Naraku was not an exception to those temper tantrums. Kagome happened to be a witness to a handful when he went off on classmates. His eyes are already deep red by nature, but they glowed red when he was pissed.

Kagome shivered.

Unfortunately for her she has to deal with the man for the rest of her life probably. At least until she graduates, and who knows when that'll be since she's in the biology area, and not to forget the psychology matter either. Might as well be in school for-fucking-ever.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She considered to changing her major to deal with graphic designing, since she has a touch for the creativity, but she's already knee deep in her first choice.

Kagome sighed then giggled. _'Snap out of it! You're on summer break, get on with it damnit.'_

Just as that thought crossed her mind her ring tone for Sango went off. Kagome answered the phone with a, "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Hey girl, heeey!" Sango replied back to their little inside joke. Both girls ended up laughing. Inside jokes never seemed to get old as time flies by.

"Sango, you just couldn't wait to get back to the apartment to tell me what is up?" Kagome asked.

Sango grinned on the other side. "You know me. I like for everyone to be _prepared_ and _prompt_. Besides knowing you I bet you're doing your nails, and so by the time I get home you should be ready to head out to the mall with me and Kikyou to do a little shopping."

Kagome wiggled her toes. "You're so late. I already finished doing my nails, you shopping whore."

Sango huffed at being called the shopping whore. "I'm not the shopping whore! Your other half is…well technically both."

They both giggled.

Kagome ran to the closet to select a mini skirt and a long dark striped tank top. "I'll be ready by the time you get here."  
With that she pressed the end button, and proceeded to dress up and apply make up.

Within ten minutes Kagome was prepared to go out. Just as she finished Sango called her to come out.

* * *

"Where's that so called twin of mine?" Kagome asked as they milled about the mall window-shopping. "And I thought you were shopping…"

Sango glanced at her phone for the millionth time, at least to Kagome she kept peering at her phone, a bit too much. Kagome was known to pick up on senses that were vibrating off around her, and Sango was off the wall. Kagome quickened her steps and stopped Sango in her tracks.

"Hey. What is up?" Kagome scanned her best friend's face and found nothing. She then scanned her aura. "You're hiding something. Spill."

Sango sighed.

"I'm just worried. Miroku phoned me once I got off with you. You know how he is in the law area?" Sango continued as Kagome nodded her head. "Well, the firm he's in apprentice with is fighting against the testing of this new drug that enhances hanyous and humans to obtain genetic makeup of a full youkai."

Kagome let out a small 'Oh'. "So..they lost huh?"

Sango stopped walking. "Of course this type of treatment is optional for patients seeking it. The problem is they will be testing on certain individuals within this country. Individuals like you and certain hanyous."

Kagome was taken aback. Did Sango _think _that she would subject herself to something like that? She then gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Sango, I won't participate in the drug testing if that's what you're asking. That's absurd."

"Yeah, but what about Kikyou?"

They continued walking. "Look, I know my twin has this sinister side to her, but I honestly don't think she would subject herself or even approve of this kind of treatment."

"I don't know Kagome. She has been acting strange in the past month. Don't put anything past her, you guys did have a rough past to begin with." Sango warned.

They stopped in front of a smoothie vendor. "…I'm aware of that. Mango limeade, please."

As an hour and so on passed at the mall Kagome called Kikyou to figure out where she vanished to. It went straight to her voice mail. Kagome pressed the end button in frustration. "Fuck. I give up, let's go back home. I'll check with InuYasha later. I'm not going to stress my brain out."

Kagome went back to the smoothie vendor for the fifth time.  
They did in fact treat themselves to new clothes and shoes, but still had that nagging feeling in the back of their thoughts about Kikyou. She hasn't always been good, and Kagome worries she'll relapse into what she was before. Not saying she was crazy either. Kikyou could have just chosen better paths then, but it was different now. She's in school, getting good grades, and a steady job to pay the bills. As far as Kagome could tell she was on her way in life. There is always that doubt though.

* * *

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed at the meeting he was attending. In a matter of years he will be taking over as his father steps down from the CEO position. Dealing with expanding their marketing strategy, and fighting off the many enemies they have acquired. His father's business was the best, and they were the best at what they do, and at this instance they were attending an important meeting with the head of science department. They were trying to obtain support and investments in their new project they dubbed Youki. Basically they are infusing the DNA of one particular being with another far from their own to come out with a complete different set of traits, yet pertaining their original self, and becoming stronger. Sesshoumaru scoffed to himself. Everyone wants to better themselves. Of course he already knew his father would be approving of such a project. If it were to be a hit the company's reputation would sky rocket some more. If it seems to fail they will be able to withdraw their investments without losing too much face.

He glanced over at Miroku who was typing up a contract as the meeting went on. Even though he was part of the law firm that was trying to ban the practice of such things, he was also entitled to make sure that all beings who will participate will be doing this of their own will and not forced. This human is smart. Sesshoumaru kept this in mind. He will most certainly need the help of this lawyer in the future if he wished to keep the business alive.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Endou, and hope that we meet again in the near future," one of the head scientists said. Sesshoumaru noted that the head scientist was a hanyou himself with deep red eyes. _'Interesting.'_

Tounga gave the men a confidant smile, "I'm sure we will hear good news from your project."

As one of the secretaries escorted the guests out, Tounga gave his eldest son a smile. "So, what do you think of this new deal Sesshoumaru?"

"Just hope all goes well, father."

Tounga gave a jolly laugh and patted his son on the back. "Live a little! Don't mull your head over this, things always go well for this business."

Sesshoumaru kept his face from smarting up at the comment. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where InuYasha got his personality form.

After what seemed like one of the longest days to Sesshoumaru— well if that's the case then every damn day was the longest day. To tell the truth, any of the brothers could have taken the next position to be the next CEO. InuYasha just wasn't chosen because of his brashness and one-track mind. Since the duty was passed down to Sesshoumaru, he couldn't possibly say no. He was quite indifferent about whether taking over or not. It wasn't like he had other plans to become anything else major in his life, at least he hasn't found that purpose yet. The Great Sesshoumaru without a purpose in life. If anyone knew of that then his reputation was built off a lie.

No.

He just needed to delve deeper into work. His purpose was there, right?

Sesshoumaru shook his head and headed back to his office to collect his briefcase and files, and get the hell out of there. He needed to breathe.  
Once he was down below in the underground parking garage, he proceeded to strip his tie and jacket off, and unbutton his shirt a bit. He likes the gruff look. He's a rocker by heart, especially in his younger days. Dressing in slacks was neither his style nor his thing, but he learned how to tolerate it…enough.

He hopped into his car and sped out of the garage, making his tires screech and burn rubber. It was a relief to him to find that the sun was still high in the sky. He loved the weekends. By Friday he was out by 3o'clock and able to enjoy the rest of the day well spent. Read a book, go out on a date, hang with the guys…if he could tolerate InuYasha and his group. After a workday, he's not really sure about that.

Soon his phone was ringing, it appears that it never did stop. Hoping that it wasn't one of the one-night stands he quickly glanced at the brightly lit screen. _'Speaking of the Devil himself…' _  
He pressed his bluetooth, "Yes, brother?"

"_Have you seen or heard from Kikyou?" _ Just forget about saying 'hello', jump right to the topic. Sesshoumaru became annoyed in a heartbeat and let out a low growl.

"Why would I know any whereabouts of your woman? Couldn't keep her on a leash then why would she stay sniffing around you?" He retorted in his most icy tone.

InuYasha, on the other end, was fuming with madness. Why couldn't they just get along for a second? …Well InuYasha, maybe you should work on your tact. Then maybe, just _maybe _the two of you would get along.

"_Look, Sesshoumaru. I'm just…I'm worried okay? I haven't heard from her in about three days. I left it alone thinking that she was busy in the lab, but I got a call from Kagome this afternoon,"_ InuYasha explained. _"Kagome is worried too."_

The half-breed may appear like a dumb nut to those who don't know him, but he was clever, he just doesn't know when to _utilize_ it all the time. He knew that his half brother holds a soft spot for his childhood friend. Everyone in the clique knew that this demon had it in for the woman, except for Kagome of course. Sesshoumaru just never acted out on it, and despite all the opportunities, he just couldn't. He just stashed her away in his heart without her even knowing it. The guys would blame it on his "reputation". Come one the guy has girls throwing themselves at him, what is he suppose to do say no? He has needs too! And that's why Kagome refuses to see him in that light. No matter how hard her heart presses to go towards him. At least that is what the guys tell him. Who knows what is going on in that girl's mind.

Sesshoumaru decided to be a bit more polite. "No, InuYasha, I haven't heard from Kikyou. Have you tried their mother's home?'

InuYasha groaned. _"I don't wanna worry her."_ He could hear InuYasha opening the door on the other end and greeting his favorite person. _"If you want you can come over so we all can discuss this."_

He told him that he'll be there in thirty minutes and quickly made his way home to change, and back out to get to InuYasha's. The Great Sesshoumaru certainly does not have a soft spot for Kagome. Great denial.

* * *

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to fucking concentrate!"

Sesshoumaru had left himself in through the door exactly thirty minutes later, and came to a look-a-like yelling at a hanyou who was worrying.

Kagome was sitting in a kneeling position, because of her skirt, in the middle of the floor attempting to use her abilities to reach out and find Kikyou, but with InuYasha's aura bouncing around her, it was becoming difficult and down right annoying. Sango and Miroku were also there trying to get the hanyou to come to his senses. They knew that wasn't going to really help, but might as well try. It helped to trick themselves that talking calmly to their friend would calm him down. It helped to _trick _themselves.

Kagome felt a dominating aura strike through hers, which caused her to look up and flash the youkai a smile. "Hey there, Sesshoumaru."

He wanted to smile. Oh, how he wanted to smile at her so bad. There were other people in the room, he just couldn't crack out a smile at her. He gave her the generic greeting, and gave a nod for the rest of them.  
InuYasha stopped his frantic pacing back and forth and glanced at his brother, "Kagome is attempting to trace Kikyou out using her abilities."

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down on the couch. "Who was the last to see her?"

"I was," Sango spoke up.

"In twenty-four hours you will be reporting this the police," Sesshoumaru out right demanded.

Kagome spared him a curious glance then went back to pushing her aura out searching for her twin. Sesshoumaru noticed that InuYasha was getting the itch to pace the floor like a dog waiting for it's owner to take him out for a piss. He grabbed the hanyou's arm and yanked him down onto the couch, and gave him a look to shut the fuck up or else. He did just that and focused his eyes on Kagome.

Sesshoumaru did the same, but took in more while looking at her. Kagome was a piece of work. She was art in his eyes. For Sesshoumaru, he over analyze on women. He shouldn't have to, but after a few relationships that he discovered that the women were just into his bank account, or him being as a stepping stool in fame, or that they just weren't in his standards, he began to over analyze the opposite sex. With Kagome though, he couldn't find _anything _wrong. No flaws. Of course she had flaws, no one is perfect, but in his world she was completely flawless.

Perfect skin. He has felt her before, not sexually, but small brushes, skin to skin. Casual bumps while walking. They have known each other long enough to feel comfortable touching each other in a friendly way.  
Beautiful hair. He would agree that even her hygiene care competed with his, and one of his turn-on was long hair. Doesn't matter what color, just long like his. Stunning eyes. Kikyou and Kagome may be twins, but their eyes are where you can definitely tell them apart if you're having a hard time. Kagome's eyes were grey while Kikyou's were blue. Her body, her height, her weight, etc., Sesshoumaru has a list on his perfect Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his reverie when Kagome sighed.

She flicked her slightly curled hair to one side with her hand. Another thing that was different between the two. Kagome's hair was thicker and slightly curled. Kikyou loves having her hair straight, completely.

InuYasha gave a start, and Kagome glared at him, "Shut…up."

She frowned. "I just ran into some interference that's all."  
Kagome made a note to self to feel that disturbing aura out alone at another time. She then brought her aura back in and threw it back out for the third time. In another thirty minutes a small electrical current zipped through Kagome's body causing her arm to shoot out to keep her balance. Kikyou was found.

Kagome concentrated harder and began communicating with her twin.

"_Kikyou, where the fuck are you?"_

"_Kagome! I'm sorry. I-I can't talk right now okay? I'll be home later tonight."_

Kagome huffed. _"Can't you _please _tell me where you are? You've got people worrying over here."_

"_As much as I want to, I cannot. Kagome, I have to go I'm sorry—."_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and fell onto her back breathing slightly hard. "Hate when she just cuts me off like that. It makes me feel like I can't breathe…"

InuYasha appeared over her. "….well?"

* * *

Kikyou hadn't suspected her sister to try and contact her. When her head started to throb and her arm twitched involuntarily, she was surprised. Kikyou thought that she had covered her tracks well, she thought that she was around enough that if she went missing for a couple of days everyone wouldn't start to worry. It's not like she ran away. She was at her lab taking notes on Youki.

She was quite excited to be chosen to partake in this new scientific study. Dr. Onigumo came to her personally and requested if she would indulge her time with this new project and become a test subject. Kikyou came to the impression that Dr. Onigumo secretly favored her twin more than she, and was a bit jealous that he'd pay more attention to Kagome than her. So of course when this opportunity came along she jumped right to it. After signing the legal contract in which she was put on a gag order to ensure that the testing and knowledge of the person being tested on would not leak out the results to the press, she was able to give her body and her use of powers to the science team.

Today she got her results back. To the team they were generic, nothing had changed, but are refraining from injecting her with another dose suspecting that because of her powers the change will come later, it's just dormant right now. Being the upcoming biologist she was going to be, Kikyou just couldn't dare to comprehend to wait until she began to show signs of potential.

Earlier she took a blood sample from herself and hid it in the lab the classroom used, and she was re-testing it when Kagome contacted her. Kikyou's results had increased exponentially, and she could only bet how delighted the research team was going to be. She smiled to herself, pocketed the tube with her blood, and headed out. If good things were to come of this, she was going to convince Kagome to jump on the train. All she had to do now was wait for the change.

'_Now I can stay here in this world with InuYasha,'_ she thought. She wouldn't leave him behind. Happy thoughts were running through her mind as she excited the classroom lab, completely forgetting to trash her results from the counter.

Dr. Onigumo strode into the lab a few minutes later holding his coffee in one hand and holding his cell phone with the other.

"I've got one of the twins to consent," Dr. Onigumo stated. "The youngest one will have to be forced by me when the time comes, and I'll use any methods it takes to obtain her."

"_I sense you have a plan once Kikyou starts developing her powers."_

Naraku smirked. "Of course, Kagura. Why else would I have started this strenuous project?"

With that said he snapped his phone shut. He pushed his aura out a bit, he knew that someone was here not too long ago but whom? He scoped the room out and noticed the paper still attached to the printer projecting out. He picked the paper up and scanned over what was on it, a grin slowly formed on his face. It seems like he will be getting his favorite sooner than expected.

He opened his phone for the hundredth time that day and pressed the number two button for speed dial. With one ring the phone was picked up on the other end. _"Kanna speaking."_

"I need you to keep tabs on Higurashi Kagome," with that he hung up the phone.

* * *

Underground in the Youki laboratory there was a room with monitor screens large and small connected to the wall with wire hanging out the sides, and behind the desk sat a girl with shoulder length platinum blonde hair typing fast and staring with a lifeless look in her eyes.

Soon all the screens came up with information with Kagome's entire life displayed. She moved the mouse and clicked on a box, typed in a code, and hacked into the satellites to stream all live access to anything and everything pertaining to Higurashi Kagome.

There was a bleep on another screen to the left, flashing red. Someone was calling the said Higurashi Kagome. The young woman moved the mouse again and opened the live stream.

"_Hey twin, I'm almost there. Tell InuYasha to please not throw a bitch fit, and that I'm sorry alright?"_ Kanna clicked on the record button.

"_Next time just let someone know you were going to shut yourself in the lab. It's not like we were going to interrupt you, you know?" _Another voice was heard, and another screen below that screen went off. There was a voice match.

The slightest smile came over Kanna's face. Time to find Higurashi Kagome. "Where, oh where, could Higurashi be?"

Kanna rolled the chair over to another desk with medical equipment and sat up a perpheral IV line for herself. In a few seconds she felt the concentrated amount with the self-acclaimed Youki. She sighed as she began to feel one of the side affects, and rolled back over to the monitors. Her eyes moved faster from screen to screen taking in more information than what appeared to be needed.

Kanna leaned back into the comfortable computer seat and closed her eyes. Her powers were different. When everyone else could feel each other's auras bouncing around, Kanna's was undetectable unless you had a sensor. She was a wild card, and Naraku considered himself lucky that he had no problems in persuading the young woman.

Naraku wasn't one to show compassion, but he found Kanna extraordinary. He actually found her at an orphanage and he was only going to use her as a test subject. He was surprised when she had outmatched his expectations, and figured his plan out before he could even carry it out. Kanna then went out of the way and volunteered to become a subject as long as she was content, and so Kanna came to be living under the Dr. Onigumo, and helping with research whenever he needed it.

Kanna's breathing became heavier as she pushed her aura out further. She kept in mind that she needed to pace herself so she wouldn't get sick to the stomach. She was confident that Kagura would hear the sensor going off and bring refreshments.

Speaking of Kagura, she was in the penthouse. The building was quite tall to be exact. It housed the occupants of the Youki project, and that stems from test subjects all the way through the boss. Every single one of them. Whatever room was available was for the use of the public. And down below the first floor was the research laboratory that no one outside the project knew about. It was heavily guarded, and not even drawn in the blue prints.

Kagura was in the middle of preparing a room for Higurashi Kikyou after Naraku informed her of the new team member when she heard Kanna's sensor go off. Kagura smirked and wondered what Naraku had up his sleeve this time.

She went in the kitchen and grabbed one of the pre-packed meals she sets aside for the teenager and strutted herself out the hall to the elevator.

To get to the underground levels, one must have a card key that will give them access. The elevators were cylinder in shape, the door was made out of thick glass and slides to the left to open, and they were much faster than the generic elevators.

Kagura walked out of the elevator with her heels clacking on the marble floor, and her pencil skirt making swishing noises. She turned down many hallways and finally reached Kanna's workstation.

Kagura huffed. "As much as I love to get out of the penthouse every now and then, I need to talk to Naraku to move you to 1G. Hell, even 5G would be great."

"It's only 8G," Kanna replied without taking her eyes off the monitors looking drained, "Besides, that close to the main level could be dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Kagura waved her hand in the air and sat down the bento box on the glass desk. "Glad you're not on 10G, it's more complex…who's that?"

Kanna grabbed her chopsticks. "She's going to occupy 10G."

"Huh." Kagura crossed her arms over her chest, "I just registered a Higurashi Kikyou. She looks oddly familiar."

The teen took the mouse and clicks were heard. In less than a minute the screens on the right had everything on Higurashi Kikyou up. Kagura raised an eyebrow up. "They are twins."

Kagura straightened up. "Well kiddo, you got your boost. Need anymore you know what to do. Naraku will reveal his plan in due time."

* * *

Kagome pressed the end button on her cell phone. "She's around the neighborhood, she'll be here soon. See, InuYasha, there was no need to worry."

InuYasha's eyes got wide in an instant. "Hey! You were worried too!"

"I wasn't pacing the floor like a dog needing to piss!"

Sesshoumaru smirked at that comment and continued watching the two tumble around on the carpet floor, and wanted to laugh out loud when Kagome shoved him to the ground yelling 'sit'. He glanced at the couple sitting on the couch. Well, Sango sitting and Miroku lying there nursing a hit on his head. It was apparent that he was trying to sneak a peek under Kagome's mini.

InuYasha's ears twitched when he heard a lock click towards the entrance. "Kikyou!"

He dashed to the front of the house and tackled his love.

"Baby, calm down," Kikyou said while rubbing behind his right ear making his foot tap the ground repeatedly.

Kagome was the first to come upon the scene with her sister on the ground and InuYasha's head in her lap showing affection. Her smile wavered greatly.

Kagome grabbed her bag and kissed her sister on the head. "Glad that you're home safe, I'll let you guys get acquainted again."

Just like that she was out the door.

* * *

"Ahh, to be young and in love," Miroku said as he saw the two still on the floor. "Sango, why don't you try that with me?"

Sango glared at him while prying his hands off of her. "Yeah sure, once you get your impossible to control hormones under _control_."

Miroku gave her the puppy look.

"Not working with me," Sango folded her arms and looked away.

"Okay, then if you won't…" Miroku grinned. "Kagome, my dear, why don't me and you snuggle like we've never snuggled befo— Hey where is she?"

Kikyou got up and dusted herself off and frowned. "…she left."

Sesshoumaru got up and walked out the front door. He felt like this was his chance, if not to tell her then to comfort her. Someone had to do it right? _'No. It's not a duty. I'm doing this because I want to.'_

He found her leaning against her car contemplating it appeared like. He silently walked up to her and called her name, he smiled on the inside when he saw her jump a bit.

"My God, Sesshoumaru! Y-you need to stop sneaking up like that. Kick a rock or something, scuffle your feet a bit when you walk so someone can hear you." Kagome had put her hand over her heart to steady herself.

A silver of a smile appeared on his lips. "Maybe you should pay attention to your surroundings, or you'll end up being taken advantage of."

"Psh, I doubt that, but hey I was actually getting ready to go so I'll talk to you later okay?" Kagome proceeded to unlock her door when she was suddenly spun around and pressed against it.

"You are hiding."

"I'm not hiding." Kagome blushed at the proximity of the demon.

Sesshoumaru slid his hand down her arm that was holding the keys and pocketed them in his jeans. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was doing it again. His influence was just that heavy, and she knew it had something to do with one of his abilities. "Come back inside."

Kagome groaned and wanted to act like a child at that moment. What was up with this guy? She knew enough about him, but not every single detail. Whatever power he was using on her sure was working, except that it wasn'y any real powers at all. "Ugh, I guess."

She had other reasons to leave. She wanted to check on that aura she had felt, at least what she thought she felt. Maybe it was the wind because it was brief like air. _'The wind? The wind doesn't have aura woman.' _  
Kagome grimaced. She needed to stop talking to herself like that.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand to lead her back inside the house.

"Wait. Let's go around back. I don't feel like going in yet," Kagome said, almost pleading.

She knew that Sesshoumaru held _something _for her, she just wasn't completely sure what it was yet. They have had years together, most of them awkward, but they gained friendship in the end, and now she wasn't sure if that was all she wanted from the demon. After getting over her crush on InuYasha, she went out and dated plenty of guys, like Hojo and Kouga for instance. To her horror Kouga was still trying to knock on her door, not that she didn't love the man at one point in her life. It wasn't the sex either, Kouga knew how to give. He was just so damn possessive, and then what made matters worse was that she had to deal with his crazy ex, Ayame.

At that point she had to call it quits. There is only so much one can tolerate. Especially an ex that found out where you lived! She was sad that she let him go, even cried a bit, but in the end she was relieved that she could breathe again. As she thought about it maybe she shouldn't have cried. He must have it in his head that she didn't want him to go, but it felt like she had no other choice so he still comes around confessing his love to her for the past two years.

Kagome sighed. _'There was just too much of today. I'm tired.'_

Once they climbed the steps to the top of the porch they sat down on the comfy swing seat with a canvas covering to block the sun. Kagome laid her head down in Sesshoumaru's lap, who had a surprise look on his face.

"Just let me lay here for five minutes then you can shove me off," Kagome mumbled. "It's just been a day, and it's not even over yet. Used too much energy."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I won't shove you off."

At first he didn't know what to do with his hands, and decided to leave them at his sides, which was awkward and uncomfortable. He settled for laying them on her hip and head, unconsciously stroking her hair. He glanced at the windows feeling eyes on them.

In the house the four people quickly ducked, well three people ducked. Miroku was knocked out for the tenth time that day. He earned a punch in the back of the head when he made a comment about how Sesshoumaru should just take Kagome on the car, and then when he wondered if he was going to get oral when they were spying on them in the back. Sango concluded that he was just out of control today.

What a day.

**A/N: These chapters are not going to be poppin out like crazy. First off, this thing between Sess/Kag has been going on for at least a couple years between Hojo and Kouga of course. Nothing has transpired between them really, just mainly affection. Like rubs here and there. How I would like to go through years in a fic it just wouldn't work out for me…that's just not me and too drawn out. So you will get clues on what **_**little**_** happened in the past, but its NOT MUCH. So what little they have is not uncommon. Besides they both have issues, and that you're going to be mad about it, but don't be mad at me!**


	2. Just A Taste

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I only own a car. Yup.**

**Chapter 2: Just A Taste**

Kagome decided that it was time to probe out that aura she felt briefly a few days ago. Not sure if it would still be around, but she could swear the air around her seemed slightly thicker. Not that anyone else could tell.

After finishing off her personal chocolate ice cream box she made herself comfortable on the couch in the living room. She took a deep breath, and pushed her aura out probing at anything that appeared unnatural.

'_Neighbor, neighbor, pervert, infant, …dog?'_

Kagome sighed. She needed to get better at doing this type of stuff. Kikyou was, in her words, awesome at feeling out others that she was seeking. What was really bugging her though, was the thickness of the air around her, and seemingly only her. She asked Sango about it earlier, and she brushed it off saying that her sinuses might be affected. Kagome didn't think so. She felt fine. She concluded that she just have to ask the lecher about it whenever they get back, if they ever get back.

Besides the twins being of the low percentage of humans with dormant inborn abilities, there were still quite a few priests who trained themselves to bring theirs out. Miroku was one of the few, but a poorly trained priest. As you see, he dropped the tradition while living with his grandfather after he found out that to unlock their powers was actually dangerous, and that's how his father died. Even though he says it was from a broken heart, it wasn't. Instead of bringing his to full potential, he was satisfied for just having what little ability he had obtained from childhood. Miroku prefers using ofudas infused with a drop of energy, may not work all the time, but it was the safest route for him.

Kagome's concentration was broken when she heard clacking and chattering coming towards the door. That seems to be happening a lot lately, her concentration being broken.

The lock was turned and in came the Sango and Miroku. Kagome perked up. "Hey, Sango, do you think I can borrow Miroku for a few minutes?"

"Sure, you can take him for me. I need a break," Sango said while rolling her eyes.

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows. "A break from my mastery work?"

"A break from your mouth!"

"I ask again, Sango. A break from my mastery mou—."

Poor man didn't have a chance to finish his sentence for Sango had planted his face into the floor shouting obscenities, and storming off into her room making the walls vibrate from the force of her slamming the door.

Kagome gave Miroku a look. "We don't need to be charged with _another_ door. You're paying for the next one, and any cracks that need to be sealed too."

He hung his head and followed his friend into her room shutting the door behind him. Kagome took out the talismans from a dresser in the corner of the room. Miroku sat at her computer desk writing calligraphy on the ten pieces she set out, making the room fill up with the addicted aroma smell of permanent marker. Kagome threw her window opened.

"You think we should do fifteen just in case?" she asked. Uncertain of how much power they were going to use or how much they needed.

Miroku swiveled around to face her. "If we do, I'll throw them up quickly."

Usually, when Kagome needed Miroku it was either just to ask a question or very minimum training about their abilities. He was strict with what to do and what not to do, and refused to turn on the "valve", as he had put it. His was already open, but not fully and he has knowledge on controlling, and turning it off without a lot of effort.

They do this type of training or probing in a tighter, closed space, like a bedroom. Never in a living room because it might affect everyone else in the room, but that depended on what they were doing. What they were about to do would be affecting the occupants in the apartment building.

So they began.

* * *

Kanna opened her eyes lazily, and proceeded to glare at one of the ten screens mounted on the wall. A couple of people were actually trying to feel her out, and one of them was the Higurashi woman that Naraku was having her shadow. The other person, she had no clue, but presumed whoever this person was was with Higurashi. Kanna buzzed Kagura for another bento box. She could tell she was going to be using up most of her energy to force these two out.

Way upstairs Kagura glanced at her cell phone and sighed. If she had not known any better she could swore that Kanna was buzzing her more than she ever did on a smaller subject, but she guessed that the Higurashi twin was not a small subject. She put the computer to sleep, seeing that she was done with the plans for Higurashi Kikyou. Kagura decided that she will bring three maybe even four bento boxes down with her, and watch to see what was going on.

By the time the wind demoness got there, Kanna was already in action.

The platinum blonde was actually sitting up and typing at a speed Kagura could not even fathom. "Kanna, what's going on?"

Kagura set the bento boxes onto the glass counter and stared at the screens that were flashing.

Kanna sighed almost in frustration, and Kagura paid close attention to that giveaway. "They're getting to me, but I won't let them. I'll drive them both out before they can figure anything at all."

The teen grabbed a box and went to work like she never ate before.

"What's going on?" Kagura demanded this answer.

Kanna stopped eating and said with her void voice. "With two they're able to notice me."

* * *

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. What the hell is going on? They were the ones that were supposed to figure where this other aura was coming from, but instead of a retreat the offending presence thickened. Kagome continued to breathe in and out, but there was a subtle burning feeling every singe time she did it. This was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"H-hey, Miro…," she faltered. This atmosphere was tearing her apart, and a weird train of thought went across her head. _'Did I swallow a bug?'_

She took a staggering deep breath, and it burned for the hundredth time, but more intense than the others. She had to tell Miroku, this was killing her from the instead it felt like. "Miroku! Something's wrong!"

Miroku was able to withdraw instantly, and turned his attention to Kagome. "Pull back!"

"I can't!"

Kagome went from breathing deeply to breathing rapidly. She began rubbing her neck. "I can't breathe."

Miroku forced her to lie down since they were already on her bed. "Don't think that. You're breathing right now. You're talking okay?"

"Fuck, it hurts!" she let out a loud groan.

"Kagome, please refrain from moving. I'm going to pull you out myself," Miroku ordered her to do.

She sat up with a hand on her head. "Don't do it the slow way. I need y-you to do…," Kagome let out another groan then shouted. "Use the paper!"

Miroku glanced at her for a minute, and took in how much pain his friend was in. He then made his decision. "You know, this isn't going to be any easier?"

She looked at him and nodded.

He sighed and screamed for his girlfriend. "Sango!"

Sango was moving around her room, cleaning, with her headphones blasting her favorite cool down tunes, oblivious to the shouting directed at her. So, to see her door almost literally fly open almost shocked her to death, and she was pretty sure there was going to be a side bill to pay for her door, again. She yanked her headphones off about to verbally abuse Miroku until she took in the frantic expression on his face. "What is it?"

"I have to force Kagome out!"

That was all he needed to say. They both rushed back into Kagome's room slamming the door shut. Enough of the energy had leaked out when Miroku went in and got Sango, they do not need any more people getting affected with the power as they were already. Sango felt the raw energy in the room, and finally understood what Kagome was talking about in the past couple of days. The air in this room was definitely thick, and it's never humid in there, so it was obviously just attacking Kagome.

Miroku moved back onto the bed and sat crossed legged in front of Kagome. "Hold her down, and be prepared."

After addressing Sango he warned Kagome that he was beginning the sutra chant. He saw her give a slight nod before clenching her eyes. "Just remember, keep breathing."

Kagome tried to relax as much as she could when Miroku began chanting. She knew this was going to be a harsh pull out, but her mind was telling her she couldn't breathe. Felt almost like her soul was being pulled out of her body, piece by piece, she was on the verge of a panic attack, or maybe she was having an asthma attack. Doesn't matter, either way she in an attack. She felt the first tug, and opened her eyes. She felt another tug and began to fight back until the young priest said that it was him, and to relax. Kagome inhaled faster, becoming uneasy with her breathing. She heard Sango urge Miroku to hurry up, and she agreed in her mind. She was losing control of her breathing.

"One more minute, Kagome." Miroku broke his chant to give his friend reassurance.

By this point tears were pooling around the corner of her eyes. Kagome was fully convinced that she could _not _breathe, despite her chest was still moving up and down at a rapid pace. In her panic state she began to lash out, but Sango was there to hold her down. Miroku said a minute, but it felt like about thirty minutes to her. She then felt the final tug in her and cried out before rolling over gasping for air. Kagome felt like crying, she was just so relieved she could get some oxygen into her lungs.

After a couple minutes of being on her side she sat up, and wiped away the stray tears. "Could you tell who or what it was?"

Miroku shook his head. "It was really hard to pinpoint. It was void of any feeling, as if it was nothing."

Kagome's eyes widened at his choice of describing it. "It's very brief, but it was there."

He then gave her a serious look. "But…their intention was very clear. Kagome, it was clear they were targeting you."

She frowned. He was right. He wasn't affected by the air around him as she was then. Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to probe whoever or _whatever_ it was out there. Only good thing that came out of this experience was that the air was once clear around her again. "Well, I won't go out and probe again, but it's not hovering around me anymore. Whatever it was."

Miroku nodded, relieved that Kagome wasn't suffering anymore, but it worried him. Who would be targeting Kagome like this? He had a bad feeling nagging in the back of his head. This was the first time anything this major ever happened to them. Not like he was a saint, but Kagome, she was the nicest person he has ever met. He wouldn't probe either, but he sure wasn't going to not keep an eye out on her. That's what friends are for.

Sango glanced at Miroku. She knew something was going on, and felt that it would affect the whole gang in one way or another, and the first thought that came into her mind was Kikyou. None of this started until Kikyou did her disappearing magic act last week. Sango wasn't the one to point fingers, but there was a basis to all of this, and Kagome shouldn't be the one suffering. No, she wouldn't call Kikyou out yet, but she has her suspicions. It is hard to trust someone after terrible past incidents. Just because Kikyou is her best friend's twin doesn't give her the green light back into her graces.

Kagome interrupted both of the couples' thoughts. "I want something sweet."

Sango giggled a bit. That's Kagome for you, always bouncing back into life.

* * *

Kanna laid back in her chair. That was harder than she expected it to be. Whoever this Higurashi chick was with knew his or her stuff about retracting and protection wards. She narrowed her eyes as she lost the single contact she had on Higurashi Kagome, Naraku wasn't going to be happy with this turn of events. She rolled the chair over and turned off the machine then rolled back to the monitors.

Kagura had decided to stay to watch Kanna in action. She rarely gets the leisure to do so, and this person was apparently important to their boss so she didn't want to miss the show. She was impressed. Kanna's power was practically undetectable. She wasn't as powerful with two people against her, but she was able to send a silent warning to Kagome. Kagura watched as Kanna detached herself from the IV and bandaged the area up. Tomorrow there will be a bruise there.

Kanna stood up and looked at Kagura, ready to go back up to civilization. Work was done for the day, and it was time to report to Naraku. Kagura grabbed the bento boxes they ate, and lead the way out. "So, how much do you know about these Higurashis?"

Kanna stared straight ahead while walking, almost looking at nothing. "I do not know anything of Higurashi Kikyou, except that she willingly came into this project. She is a student of Naraku's. As for the twin, no clue. She has a lot of dormant powers within her though."

Kagura pressed for twenty-third floor. "This Kagome person must be pretty strong to have the master spying on her. I believe she's in the same class as Kikyou."

"Whatever the reason, we must contain her as soon as possible," Kanna responded, waiting for the elevator to stop on their floor.

Once they got off Kagura pressed her speed dial button for Naraku.

"_Dr. Onigumo speaking."_

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Cut the act doctor _Onigumo_, I have the latest update on Higurashi Kagome."

"_Speak."_

"She put a fight. She had someone's help on this, and in the end we lost contact completely. Whoever she was with has put up a protection ward." They finally reached their door, and waited for Kanna to swipe the card.

"_Oh?"_

Kagura pulled her phone away from her ear to glance at it with skepticism. Was it her or did it sound as if Naraku was actually amused? Impossible. He must be pissed. "Yes, it's certain that there's a ward around her. Kanna couldn't trace her again."

"_That is fine Kagura. Just be ready." _And with that Naraku hung up. He has plenty of planning to take care of.

Kagura was glad to be back in the penthouse and off duty, and she was hungry again. She slipped her heels off and changed into loose wear, then started to make stir-fry in the kitchen. Kanna came into the kitchen and sat down at the island. "After we eat we should get some rest, Kagura. You know how Naraku likes for us to be up at night."

Her older sister fanned her hand at the remark. Did she ever know? They were third shifters in this business, and part of the backbone. Kagura sought out the potentials after Kanna tracked them down, evaluated the psych of the person, and approved. They couldn't have loose screws in this project, there were plenty of lawsuits attempting to climb up the business's back, and Naraku wasn't having any of that. Kanna was the one who did most of the searching using her abilities. The experience she had with Kagome was a rarity, and usually came along when Naraku found a person that he wants her to track. It was a long and tiring process, but when they were on the last leg of evaluating a person then they usually have ample time to relax, and have free time to themselves.

Kagura sat a full plate down in front of Kanna. "Eat up."

Tomorrow was the beginning of the closing process. After a month or so, they will have Kagome detained in 10G.

* * *

A couple days later Kagome found herself sitting outside on the balcony sipping a large chocolate milkshake, recounting the days that went by. Thoughts were mostly about a certain demon. She had seen Sesshoumaru in the past few days, and every single encounter he appeared to tease her in a light way…or was her imagination running wild? No, he was beginning to send those man signals! She shrugged, and almost wished she could completely forget about him sometimes.

Last night she saw him with another woman when she was downtown to pick up something gourmet to eat for once. To stumble upon him when he was out dating was a heart clincher, and thus why she wished she could just forget about him. "Just stop," she mumbled to herself.

She thought she would enjoy the single life, and she did for the past two years, but it is nearing the three year mark, and there hasn't been any contenders close to what she was looking for in a person. Okay well one, but all couldn't be lost just because she only found _one _guy so far. There had to be more, and they were just in hiding. Either they are too nice, too mean, way too clingy, or completely unromantic. She groaned in frustration. This was her summer break and she should be out enjoying it, not sitting on the balcony. Slightly amused she giggled.

She signed when her phone started vibrating, it was a text from an unsaved number, one she didn't recognize. She looked around suspiciously making sure no one was around. Ever since that encounter she had been on her toes. Probably an off side reason why she hasn't left the apartment for a few days.

She glanced down at the message: **Come with me.**

Kagome's eyebrow rose. "Okay, I could either see this as comical or dangerous."

She responded with: **wrong number.**

**I am certain this is the correct number.**

Kagome's heart almost stopped beating. Was this who she thought it was? _'No.'_ Kagome gasped. _'The messages sound like Sesshoumaru, but he doesn't even have my number…'_

Kagome sucked on her thumbnail and began gnawing on it, and began talking to herself. "My goodness, calm down Kagome, it is possible that this is still the wrong number."

**uhhh who is this?** Kagome responded and waited for a reply back, and started to get impatient when none came right away. She shrugged and mumbled. "Knew it was a wrong number."

She thought the slight intrusion was over, but before she could go back to that chocolate milkshake of hers, her phone started ringing, with that unsaved number. Kagome hesitated to answer it, and it let ring itself out. If it was truly important then whoever it was would leave a voicemail.

A couple more minutes passed, and once again her phone went off. Kagome picked up this time, but didn't answer. Waiting to see if the person was still on the other end.

"_I can hear you breathing."_

Kagome blushed. Indeed it was Sesshoumaru, with that manly voice of his. She almost swooned. "O-of course you can hear me, you're a youkai," she relaxed back into the chair. "So, please tell why I am graced with the Great Lord Sesshoumaru's call?"

"_Miroku told me of what transpired with you a few days ago."_

"Ah, yea that, but everything is alright so…" Kagome trailed off and following the awkward silences the two were known for when trying to converse with one another.

Kagome held her phone to her shoulder and smacked herself on the forehead. _'Come on Kags! Say something else! Think, think—.'_

Then she remembered seeing him on his date. Even though that was not the way she wanted to broach a conversation on, she felt the need to prolong it with a subject or remembrance that was familiar to the both of them at least. "How was your date?"

Then she froze. _'Kagome, he probably wasn't even on a date! Yeah, right, he was on one. You saw how we was dressed.'_ She rolled her eyes at herself.

"_Rather dull, my dear."_ Sesshoumaru was slightly wondering where she was going with this, but let it slide. _"Let me in."_

Kagome smiled softly at him calling her dear, and was soon confused with his latter response. _'Let him in? I'm freaking wide open! The life of Kagome Higurashi is open for _you_!'_ Then there was a knock on the apartment door. _'Oh…that's what he meant.'_

Sesshoumaru is a patient male on the outside, but what people didn't really know was how impatient he was on the inside. That was why he asserted himself with a demeanor of a demanding attitude. He wanted the outside world know that he in fact have everything in perfect order, and when he wanted an answer he wanted one _now_. When it came to Kagome he was ever so patient, truly. Never made demands of her. He allowed her to talk on her own time, listened, and waited. He believes that he could even wait for her for 500 years and so on if he were asked to.

He obtained her address from Miroku, who didn't even think twice, about where Kagome lived. He also obtained her number from Sango, who also didn't even think twice. Those two were definitely meant to be since they were always playing some game with him and Kagome. After he got what he wanted he planned on calling his interest, then he planned on going to her place, and from there who knows. At that point it was up to her. But instead he went to her place, then called, then blatantly walked the three flights of stairs to get to her door while talking to her and waited for the moment. So, no he wasn't exactly that much of a patient person. He wanted to get this ball rolling.

As he waited he thought of his actions. He admits that he will always be a bold person, and stand up for himself. He admits he does things to intimidate people. He admits that he wasn't too fond of humans a few decades ago, but it was mainly due to the environment he was forced in at a young age and never got the chance to counsel his young mind into rational thinking. Plus, his father didn't try to ease that particular tinge either with marrying InuYasha's mother, but in time he learned to accept and cope.

He heard the familiar sounds of a lock being unlocked, and saw Kagome's head pop out the open door soon after. She smiled a bit nervously at him, probably figuring out that he never knew where she lived or her number. Kagome ushered him in, and saw him take in the apartment. It was spacious. Her and Sango were always about space, and found an apartment that covered enough square footage without costing too much of an arm and leg. They decided that it was well worth it though. They also kept their personality traits in their respective bedrooms. Everyone should feel welcomed in the apartment, not just the girls. They even have both of the popular gaming systems.

She led them to the living room and sprawled out on one side of the couch, and Sesshoumaru sat on the other end.

Kagome didn't want it to be an awkward moment. She wanted to put a stop to it once and for all. They shouldn't act like two lost souls.

"Who told you where I lived, and who gave you my number? Or are you a stalker?" She needed answers she wanted answers, because she knew they never shared that type of information, at least about her. She knew where he lived of course. _'Or maybe I'm the stalker.'_

He stared at her with a small smile. "Miroku and Sango."

She made a face. "Figures."

She reached over for the remote and turned the television on. "You know, we haven't hung out like this in awhile. Remember when we sort of used to?"

He placed his hand on her calf and began rubbing his hand up and down her leg. "I do, and what do you suppose happen to those days?"

"You got busy." She responded in a clip tone.

Enter awkward pause.

Kagome hadn't meant for that sentence to come out that way. She groaned and covered her face with one of the couch's tiny pillows. Kagome then sat up and looked at the one she wanted, and thought on a lot of things, mainly the past. To her it seemed as if he has been running away from things himself. Just a few years ago he started to tolerant the human race. It was a known fact that he was pretty much in that upper tier of youkai that just couldn't deal with integrating with beings that couldn't keep up. The world did manage though, and both races shared all their knowledge.

Sesshoumaru could feel her eyes burning holes on his entire body. The public Sesshoumaru would have already made a smart remark about a person staring at him, but allowed Kagome to do so. He turned to stare back at her. Noticing her hard expression. Did he do something wrong? Maybe it was his hand upon her leg still—

"You used to run too, right?" She asked out of the blue.

At first Sesshoumaru had no iota of what she was referring to, and was about to assume that this Sesshoumaru ran away from people until she continued with her questioning.

Kagome saw him frown and reworded her sentence. "You used to run from humans, right?"

She scooted closer to him. "You didn't particularly trust us or mingle with us at all. So what makes my "running away" any different from yours?"

Kagome had a point. Sesshoumaru mused over her questioning for awhile. _'She must be referring to when she was almost overcome with jealousy at InuYasha's.'_

"The difference between our problems is that I learned to accept it, and learn from my mistakes. You are still afraid." He said while looking at her.

Kagome scoffed and shook her head at his remark and got up to throw away her empty cup. She could already sense that there was trouble ahead with them whether they were together or not. Heads were going to bump.

* * *

Kikyou decided it was best to have her presence known around the house since her last slip up, but Kagura had phoned her yesterday telling her the suite was ready. How was she going to pull this off without doing a complete disappearing act? If she were to pull it off, going back and forth, then how would she mask her scent from the youkais in the group? Especially InuYasha.

She filled up her book-bag with her binder and books. People would sometimes poke fun at her for taking classes over the summer, but she was a driven woman. Besides, who wanted to stay in college any longer than they had too? Kikyou was now on a roll with her life with no signs of slowing down. Her main concern was how the hell was she going to pull this stunt off? She checked her planner. Thursday. Her days with Dr. Onigumo are on Mondays and Wednesdays. Kikyou will just have to bring up her concerns when she meets with Kagura over the weekend. As of now, she had to get herself to the lab. Dr. Onigumo was waiting on her, and she suspects that he'll be telling her of her body's progress. If he gives her the go ahead, then she'll break the news to her sister. Not that she had any intentions of trying to get Kagome to join this new experiment, but she just didn't want to have secrets between them anymore. That is if she can help it. She'll eventually have to tell it to InuYasha before any other demon does.

An hour later she was sitting across Dr. Onigumo and Kagura to discuss how the next few weeks are going to be scheduled. Kikyou told them both of her situation, she wanted to keep the changes in her a secret.

Kagura smirked. "We have a solution for that. The girl that can help you with that is Kanna, her powers are unique and will be able to cloak the changes from demons."

"You're in good hands Kikyou, you should know this by now." Dr. Onigumo rised from his chair and strode over to the windows to view down on the city.

Kikyou nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Or course Dr. Onigumo, I should have never doubted you to begin with."

"Enough with this Dr. Onigumo business, call me Naraku."

'_First term basis with a respectable man'._ Kikyou was instantly in awe just to have the honor to call him Naraku. _'Naraku…Naraku, Naraku. For that name will be the most important name to be associated with. This man will do great, memorable research and projects. One wouldn't be able to imagine the greatness this man will grace this world with.'_

"Of course, Naraku." Kikyou beamed. Kagura rolled her eyes. _'Fan girls.'_

Naraku continued to speak from his position at the windows. "Now Kikyou, I happened to stumble onto some rather interesting facts that you'll be proud of."

He walked back over to the table they were occupying. "I'm proud to say you show full potential now, and we are currently looking into demons that share a compatible match up to your potential. You by any chance wouldn't have anyone in mind would you? Before the company does a full inquire I would also like to get the opinion of the person that will be undergoing the process."

Kikyou was thrown off by the suggestion. She never thought about what demon she would want to be infused with, this was a twist of events to her. One would think it would be a random selection because for all she knew, demons were demons right? Obviously there are the generic breeds such as dog, wolf, cat, etc. But for her— InuYasha was the first person that jumped in her mind, then the second thought.._ 'Well no, that just won't work right? He is after all half-demon..'_

"Would it matter if the person is full or a half-blood?" It doesn't hurt to ask she mused.

"It would not. As you know I'm a half-blood and my first attempt and many after were successful." Naraku assured her. "Just ask Kagura."

Kagura looked at Kikyou. "It all matters on the dosage amount. There are test subjects who would rather be a half-blood demon than a full-blood one."

Kikyou cleared her cleared her throat showing a small sign of discomfort. "Well uh, if that's the case, Naraku." Takes a deep breath. "Is it alright if I too ask for your consent to uh, be infused with you—uh, yours...?"

To be clearly honest she wasn't sure what she was going to infused with in the near future. Maybe that's a really important part she should really check up on.

Kagura stopped twirling the pen in her hand to glance at Kikyou. _'Maybe this Higurashi chick will work out fine here.'_

Naraku stared deep into Kikyou's eyes. He was fully aware that said woman was involved with a half-blood herself. "Why not with the demon you're with now?"

"I don't always have to be centered around the person I love. This is my personal decision, and no one or anything will influence the choice that I have made." Kikyou nodded her head slowly at her revelation. This whole secret of her's was her decision alone. Influence? Wasn't she being driven to do this because of her growing need to be with InuYasha always?

"Confidence, a sign of sure things to come your way." Naraku got up to exit the conference room. "You have my consent. I'll be sure to donate by your due date, fresh for my lovely student. Oh, and what about your sister, Kagome? I wouldn't mind her being under my wing." He left the women in the room with those departing words.

Kagura half sighed in annoyance, knowing Naraku has been developing an obsession with the latter Higurashi twin. "If I were any person one would say, obsessed, but I'm pretty sure he wants her for her potential in building his little "army"." She said army with the air quotations then giggled. "But then again who knows. I made sure to stay away from being in that category. I'm not quite confident if the same will go for you though."

She shuffled some papers and laid a couple in front of Kikyou. "I just need you to sign where the x's are and then you'll be all set to go finally."

Kikyou signed her name and rights away and prepared to leave, muddling over what Naraku and Kagura said. _'Why is it always Kagome? What does she have that I don't?' _

Kagura packed her briefcase and walked Kikyou to the door. "And don't worry about the cloaking process. That will be taken care of once you're injected."

Kikyou smiled and nodded her appreciation then made her way to the elevator. _'….and I don't think I would mind Naraku obsessing over me…but what does Kagome have that I don't?'_

**A/N: Alright alright. I'm not sure if the speed is too fast, but I need some events to happen now. I need these characters to start scheming now. So the plot can actually, **_**actually**_**, begin soon. I guess this is the plot though. Naraku will always be the plot in InuYasha. 'Stop that evil half demon!' Anyways I want to point out the slight obsession in this chapter (that will eventually turn into full blown out obsession), but Naraku and Kikyou are going to be dealing with it, and it's not going to get any better. It's just going to get worst as time progress. And what's up with that chick Kikyou? InuYasha should be the one she should be obsessing somewhat over, but she is in awe with Naraku cause she think he's this awesome man, but she still loves InuYasha. Man, how's that going to turn out? Oh and Sess/Kag, they'll be having issues as well, I think they might clash too much…Past has some weird ways at coming back to you…**


	3. That's What Counts

**Disclaimer: I'm not near owning InuYasha and I'm pretty sure the hardcore fans of the straight pairings wouldn't want that at all because everything would be all cracked out. O.o Anyways the title I picked for this one is…blahblahblah**

**Chapter 3: That's What Counts**

'_Didn't I say there was trouble ahead?' _Kagome mused as she stared at her gorgeous blue-eyed-ex-demon-wolf-boyfriend. She sighed and stepped aside to allow him into the apartment. Not the person to let a guest, unwanted or not, stand outside she let him come in and invade her comfy space.

Her eyes followed his figure as he made himself at home on the couch.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this time around Kouga?" Kagome asked approaching the couch cautiously. Like any other female that's unattached, Kagome is only human and well, the body wants certain commodities to be satiated. She hopes Kouga wouldn't want anything from her this time around. No wonder the guy keeps coming back, but of course not even her best friend knew the gritty details of their past encounters.

Kouga shakes his head. "No reason. Why can't I just drop a visit and check on my one and only love?"

Said girl frowned at his choice of words. "Why would you be checking up on me anyways?"

"Because," he turned his head to look at her, "I know what happened a few weeks ago, and I wanted to make sure my baby is alright."

"Well your _baby_ is alright so you can go now." Kagome decided it was indeed not a good idea to get into close proximity of Kouga this time. Not only was she becoming annoyed with his pet names, but also flustered at whoever told him what had transpired. She turned around and headed into the kitchen to preoccupy herself. After locating the cookie dough she turned to the island to prepare making herself some cookies.

Kouga cleared his throat.

"What?" Kagome looked up, clearly annoyed with the guy. _'I sometimes despise demons.'_ Kouga had used his demonic powers, and was standing across from Kagome on the other side of the island. "We're not doing this right now."

It was Kouga's turn to frown. "We're not?"

Kagome sliced a decent amount of cookie dough off and began to roll up smaller chunks into balls. "Nope. Go to Ayame. We shouldn't even be fooling around. You shouldn't be here!"

She took a flat pan from the bottom of the island and a roll of cooking sheets, and placed the mini rolled dough strategically on the pan. "Kagome, I'm not with Ayame, and I haven't been with her since we broke up."

She turned to the oven to place the dough in the oven, and forgot out of frustration to preheat the oven. Irritated. Kagome sat the pan down, and waited for the contraption to heat up.

"I swear to you I haven't been with her. You can check my phone. No text messages, no phone calls, no photos."

"You can always delete those…"

"Then go down to my service store and check my logs there. I just want you to believe me!" He shouted.

Kagome crossed her arms and faced her ex. "Desperate."

He walked slowly around the island to her. "I felt as if I could have lost you that day. I'm not comfortable with the way things are between us now. I want _us _back to the way we were a couple years ago."

"You seemed comfortable three months ago." She then placed the pan in the oven and set the timer. "I'm not in the mood to deal with emotions."

Kouga suddenly trapped her with his arms. "I am."

Sesshoumaru flashed across Kagome's mind, and she became extremely flustered. "Come on Kouga we're done. Let me go."

"Not unless you say 'yes'."

An ultimatum? Really? Not a very good one either, just a childish one.  
Kouga grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I can smell your arousal, and you still want me as much as I want you."

The snarky responses that were flying rapidly around Kagome's head were lining themselves up for her mouth to speak, but at the very last moment decided not to and listen to Kouga's small speech, and looked into his vibrant blue eyes.

Mistake number one.

He leaned in closer, his breath grazing her lips. Kagome leaned in.

Mistake number two.

"Don't you always give people a second chance?"

"Yes," Kagome whispered.

Mistake number three. _Fuck._

Kouga quickly claimed her lips in a gentle caressing kiss, and pulled Kagome flush against his body. This felt right to him, he felt complete with her in his arms. He felt Kagome's hands come up to push him away, but instead she clung onto him. _'This is all wrong! Even though he feels so good—no! Bad Kagome, bad, and now that I have some what of your attention I'm going to need you to concentrate and break away from this! Come on, you can do this. You're just falling into him all the time because you want someone with you, not that you _need_ anyone with you…you just want someone with you, and you know that it doesn't have to be Kouga!_

Their kiss deepened, and Kagome groaned at herself for not breaking the kiss, and that reaction made Kouga take it further. Kagome cursed herself. Kouga ran a hand under her thigh then lifted her up onto the island top. _'Oh this definitely has to stop now Kagome!'_

They were kissing each other fervently now and one of the wolf demon's hands was making its way up her shirt. _'What if Sango bursts in? Then it'll be 101 questions, and it'll be embarrassing.'_

A knock on the door made Kagome shove Kouga away from her. She took a quick glance at the stove timer then headed for the door. "Who is it?"

"Your other half!"

"Kikyou?" Kagome slowly opened the door. "Heeeey! What are you doing here?"

The older twin quickly walked past her mirror image and saw Kouga standing in the kitchen. "Are you guys bumping uglies again? You know when me and InuYasha were on and off we often rendezvous without anyone knowing."

Kagome gave Kouga a look who shook his head and shrugged.

Kikyou on the other hand came to visit her sister for ulterior motives. If she could convince Kagome to join this project then Naraku will praise her, and turn his full attention onto her. _'And most likely reward me in some way.'_ Kikyou went to the kitchen and pulled the pan of cookies out. "Kagome, they smell done."

"Done?" Kagome walked back into the kitchen. "There's still five more minutes left for them to bake."

Kikyou smiled. "Trust me, they're done." She then proceeded to plop the sugar cookies off the baking sheet onto a plate. She picked one up and blew on it to cool it down some then held it in front of her twin's face. "Taste."

Kagome smirked and took a bite, and Kouga enjoyed watching. Who wouldn't? Twin sisters feeding each other, well one feeding the other. Kouga smirked and set a vision recorder for himself to remember this moment for the rest of his life. He watched as Kagome slowly chew on the slowly disappearing sugar cookie while Kikyou smirked back at her twin. "Kikyou! This is so chewy!"

"I know." She then plopped one into her mouth while Kagome started on another unfortunate cookie.

"Wait." They both looked at Kouga. "Kagome it's your turn to feed Kikyou."

Kikyou glared at him. "Why are you here?"

Kouga crossed his arms. "How many times am I going to have to answer that question?" He grabbed Kagome's chin and shook her head lightly. "I'm here to see my baby. She was attacked a few weeks ago, and I came by to check up on her is all."

"A few weeks ago?" Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "You are an absolute good friend." A lot of sarcasm dripping over her words. "Bravo, Kouga. A few weeks ago? What would Kagome do without you?"

Kouga growled. "Watch it Kikyou."

The older twin then used force and poked him square in the chest. "No, you watch it."

She then grabbed Kagome and practically dragged her into the living room. "And you, didn't tell me anything about an attack, but Kouga knew?"

Kagome sighed, this is why she didn't want anyone to know about what had transpired because everyone was going to put their protective senses onto to full blast and surround her and crowd her and suffocate her. She can take care of herself, and handle most situations by herself. She just underestimated whoever was stalking her.

"Well, to be fair, Kouga didn't know anything till _someone_, and I'm going to give a good guess, Miroku? Told him about what transpired, even though I specifically told Miroku _not _to inform anyone on what went down. I don't need everyone's protection, I don't need anyone's protection. I can handle it. I don't need everyone worrying about me all the damn time." Kagome sat down on the couch. She hated this. Why does everyone assume I'm weak? Why haven't they ever assume that stronger people are always coming after me? Why haven't they assumed that the weaker ones are too smart to come after me? Why is everything so fucking complicated around here anyways?

Kouga nodded his head. "….it was Miroku, but Kagome, you're our friend and friends help and protect each other. You can't blame us for worrying."

"Let me have some space!"

Kikyou placed a hand on Kagome's. "Sister, how do you think I feel about InuYasha always sniffing around?"

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kikyou grinned. _'Perfect opportunity.'_

"Don't you ever want to gain more power in your abilities?"

Kagome made a noise. "All the time. So you guys can get off my back. Why do you think I train and meditate everyday?"

"Do you ever want more than that though? Come on Kagome, we're supposed to be priestesses, but how far are those abilities? Not that much power behind protecting people with barriers and continuous chants, and that's why…" She pulled out a brochure with the subject being _Youki_. "I think we are now being offered to gain abilities given by others."

Kagome tentatively lifted the brochure and started glancing through it slowly. "Kikyou, this is what they were discussing on the news. It hasn't even been fully developed yet. We can't do this."

Kikyou frowned. This was not going to plan, maybe because Kouga was here and Kagome may have too much pride on her sleeve to admit submitting to tests like this to become more powerful. She gritted her teeth, she needed her sister in with her, well she needed to bring her sister in. It would be a bonus if she could bring in her sister without dragging her in, or tricking her into coming, or worse yet, drugging her. "You know I wouldn't put us in any danger. It's just a simple test, and you know we're compatible with a major percentage than any regular human."

"You're actually considering this?"

"I feel as if it will be liberating, to be on the same level as InuYasha. To be one in the same in powers. Not to be that weakling anymore. You know this is more appealing to you than it is to me." And she was right, Kagome always wanted to be more than just a priestess. She always felt that she needed to prove herself better than Kikyou or at least on the same level. It's believed that a little bit of sibling competition is healthy, but it's put a dent on her self-esteem a long time ago. Maybe it's about time to become a new person. A new Kagome. Maybe then…another image of Sesshoumaru flashed right before here eyes.

"And who knows, maybe it'll attract Sesshoumaru some more." Kikyou smirked. "Don't think I haven't noticed. Me thinks that he wants to tag you."

Kouga growled. For awhile now he was listening intently to this _Youki_ business that he really didn't care too much about. He can always persuade Kagome to not go through this ridiculous ideal Kikyou has going on in her corrupted head. He never trusted the older twin. Something about her always set his senses off, and is always on guard around her. He also knew some other people that didn't bode to well with the older Higurashi, they said something about what occurred in her past, but when him and Kagome were together she never brought anything of the sorts up. Not one to pry he left it alone until she wanted to talk to him about it, but he suppose that chance never came about in their relationship. He gritted his teeth. The ending of their relationship always puts him in a bad mood. Ayame came in and fucked everything up, and put lies in Kagome's head. He never found out what was said. He believes he is in his rights and deserves a second chance, and now Sesshoumaru was moving in on his turf?

Kikyou turned her attention to Kouga, noticing his rise in Youki. She smirked. _'I sense jealousy…'_

"Don't tell me you assumed that no other demon was going to come around? After all she is a demon magnet. I think us Higurashis' have an effect on your kind." She ran a finger through Kagome's hair, back to ignoring Kouga.

Now not in the best of moods Kouga wasn't having it. "Oh, you're right Kikyou, about Kagome that is. She attracts our kind alright, but as for you? You have a half-breed mutt, and you want to be on his level? What full blooded demon would want you?"

"Shut it!" Kikyou was staring at him with an intent to kill.

Kouga stared at her suspiciously. Something wasn't right about Kikyou at all now that he focused on her. Her whole aura was off, slightly. It said it was her, but not her at the same time. It's very faint, but if a full demon was to pay absolute close attention to her then there was a questionable hint about her. He sighed, he was not about to deal with this sort of trouble right now. That is solely on InuYasha, if that dumb mutt could stop being ADD and pay attention for once. Kouga chuckled to himself and went to Kagome and gave her a peck on her forehead, not giving a damn what they thought. "I'll talk to you later."

The twins watched him leave.

"Well, I don't mean to waste your time dear sister, but…" She pushed the brochure closer to Kagome. "Please, think about it. It could be our experience together, as sisters." She got off the couch and stretched and yawn. "I have to get going. Research never stops you know?"

Kagome watched her sister leave. "See you later."

She glanced at the brochure and picked it up once more. This is what Sango was warning her about. Of course she couldn't tell her everything because Miroku isn't allowed to tell her much either. Honestly though, what could be so bad about it? With her own abilities what could possibly go wrong? It's not like she was only human, and maybe she could become a full demon, any demon that she wanted to become. Her mind started wondering. _'I could be a better person, I can defend myself without calling for others.'_

She bit her lip, deep in thought. _'It's just a simple test to see what DNA I'm compatible with. Nothing saying that I must do the whole operation once the test is done…'_

"Who am I kidding?" She sat the brochure down and went back to the kitchen to snack on the cookies. _'I blame Kouga for these cold cookies.'_

Kagome groaned in frustration. "My day is ruined! With these people and thoughts in my head!"

"What people and what thoughts?"

Kagome spun around and saw Sango placing groceries on the kitchen counter. "Kami! Be a little louder when you come through the door?"

Sango laughed. "I'm sorry, you didn't hear me banging through the hall with all these groceries?"

"Why didn't you call? I could've helped you know?" Kagome began putting the groceries away.

"Now why would I do that when you can put them away like a lovely house wife?"

"I hate you!" Kagome threw a loft of bread at Sango's head who caught it. "Oh and tell that boyfriend of yours to go screw himself."

Sango sat down at the breakfast bar and munched a cookie. "What did he do now?"

"He owes me for Kouga's visit. I told him not to tell anyone about what happens, and what does he do? Shoves my ex in my face, that's what he does. I need less distraction, not more." Kagome finished placing all the groceries in their appropriate places and turned to her bestie. "Honestly, Sango, what do you think? Was I in the wrong to end our relationship abruptly? I mean that crazy bitch was threatening me! What was I supposed to do?"

Sango scratched her head. "Well, yeah, you didn't have to end the relationship because of her, in the end she got what she wanted, sort of. You not with him, but he never took her back."

"And then there's Sesshoumaru. He's sending me mixed messages, and I don't feel like deciphering them. Heeeelp meeeee."

Sango giggled. "I know it's a tough decision, but I can't tell you who to go with or who not to go with. It's a learning experience. You're young, you can waste a few years on men."

Kagome stared at Sango. "I think Miroku is rubbing off on you."

"Oh come on Kagome! It was just one girl that was screwing around in your head."

"That girl is a demon!" And just like that emotions welled up in Kagome, it was like an epiphany of thoughts. _'That girl is a demon indeed. I was scared cause I didn't have the power to…to protect myself if Kouga wasn't around. What if she came back when Kouga wasn't around then what? I took myself out of the equation cause I was too scared to deal with the mental and physical pain, and I knew there was going to be physical pain. I'm so weak! And I want to be with Sesshoumaru? And to not think there will be worse demons after me because of jealousy.'_

"Who am I kidding?" Kagome whispered, all of a sudden feeling sick, disgusted with herself.

"Kagome, you okay?"

"Uh, yea!" She responded with too much enthusiasm. "Just need some fresh air is all, going to go out for a walk." She went into the living room and grabbed the _Youki_ brochure off the table before leaving.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in the extensive meeting, bored to death. His father sitting at head and center, was exuberant as always when new major projects came along, and it appears like this _Youki_ was going to be a smash hit with the company. Tounga seemed to give his full attention to the presentation that was being given to some wind demoness Naraku brought in. He claimed that she was one of his successful experiments, if that was the case how did his unsuccessful experiments turn out?

To Sesshoumaru this was and will always be an excuse for humans and half-breeds to gain the powers close or potentially to the level of the pure bloods. Equal opportunity, that's what it was called nowadays. Sesshoumaru refrained from sighing, yawning, and running a hand through his hair. Must refrain from fidgeting in meetings. How many times was that phrase burned into his skull from his father? And this wind demoness up front. What was her deal? It was clearly obvious that she has her attention on him, and he wanted to point at his father and say, _'He's the head of the company, not me, fucking me won't bring you a damn thing and nor will fucking my dad.'_ Don't groan either or roll your eyes.

The lights suddenly brightened and the projector disappeared back up into the ceiling. The wind demoness took her seat next to Naraku, and glanced again at Sesshoumaru with a smile littered on her lips. For some odd reason Sesshoumaru had an odd feeling that she may just be the assistant to this _Youki_ company thing or whatever, and since he's the CEO assistant to this company. What was that term that is recently popular? Fuck my life. He hoped that he was dead wrong with this assumption, but it was a routine with companies. Meet up, presentations, experiments, more presentations, a brunch or lunch, if things go awesomely well…then dinner! Do not groan while in a meeting. Sesshoumaru took a sip of his coffee now gone cold since it was handed out at the beginning of the presentation. He then felt the urge to drum his nails on the table. That's a big no-no as well.

"How many different samples of demons do you have in your lab? Certainly you couldn't have every species by now." Tounga broke Sesshoumaru's inner thoughts.

Naraku chuckled. "Absolutely not, even though that would be a dream come true, I just have the common everyday demons on hand. No ancients or extinct blood in our banks. I would like to inform you though, that we have seventy-five percent covered."

Tounga nodded his approval. "I know you're separating by species, but what about the age factor? It's known that the older demons harvest extraordinary powers, how many of those do you possess?"

"Roughly twenty-two percent. With all the legal bars we have to work through and signed consents, and not to mention that there are not that many old bloods lurking around in brood daylight either Mr. Taisho." Kagura handed Tounga the charts for him to grasp the situation at hand. "Besides we wouldn't want every human or half-breed running off with our most precious source of power either. There are greedy hands out there, even hired under us and not knowing."

Tounga smiled. "I know. The greedy bastards. Thinking they can pull one over us huh?" He handed the paper back to Kagura. "I would like to donate."

Sesshoumaru turned his head sharply to look at his father. If there was a no-no, then _that_ was a definite no-no, that it would be _not _to personally involve oneself in a project at hand. There are rules and signatures, blah blah blah. Not only the potential threat, but the possibility of the whole damn thing blowing back onto you if there happened to be a bad blowout with the whole deal. This must really mean something to Tounga if he was personally involving himself. Giving his blood willingly. Not just any blood, he is after all one of the older demons that are still, how Naraku put it? Walking around in brood daylight. Not even that dragon demon, Ryukotsusei, he had it in for centuries ago is walking now. He was severely hurt, and has been in hiding ever since. If Naraku could get his hands on that blood, then well damn, this guy is hella good, but Sesshoumaru highly doubt that would come to fruition.

"Father, are you absolutely sure about this?" Sesshoumaru warned his father in a subtle way, not one to express his worries, especially in front of company.

"Certainly. I will become a smaller percentage in a small category." He turned to Naraku. "Think of it as a small gift for many to come."

Naraku bowed his head with respect. "Our company appreciates this, and will not waste your blood on small matters."

In other words…humans and the half-breeds unworthy of it.

"I believe this concludes this meeting for the day." Tounga rose as well as the others, and shook hands with Naraku's assemblage. Sesshoumaru followed as well, and the wind demoness's flirty feel up the hand didn't go unnoticed by the younger of the two.

The dog demons watched as Naraku and his crew took to their leave, then Sesshoumaru turned to his father. "Donating?"

"Ah what of it?" He put an arm around his eldest son's shoulders. "To think I'm helping a weaker generation become just a little bit stronger."

"You underestimate your blood." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest.

They both walked out of the meeting room. "And why don't you donate?"

'_You can't be serious.'_ "To me donating would be an equivalent of having my own kids running around rampant and not even know it."

"You having offspring Sesshoumaru, would be a destruction of this world." His father joked.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk. "Indeed."

He then thought of Kagome and wondered what she was doing on this beautiful day. He walked into his office and pulled his phone out from a drawer. No texts from said woman, but what did he expect, they rarely talked face to face why would she text him out of the blue? What the hell. He scrolled through his contact list and sent her a text.

**honestly? its been a very stressful day**

He smiled a little at her very informal way of talking to him. He thought it showed personality, not everyone needs to be formal with him. **How so?**

**my ex shows up cuz som1 had a big mouth & told him i was attacked mentally, hes just stressful!**

Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea of some ex bombarding Kagome, and then the idea that she was attacked. Who would attack someone like her? **Sounds very stressful. I'm sorry about this attack. Do you need me to do something about it?**

**very & uh…noo its alright, the problem is taken care of**

Relieved he decided to not bother her any longer due to her stressed day.

**wha about u? how was ur day?**

Sesshoumaru began packing his briefcase and shedding his suit jacket off. **Stressful as well and leaving the office.**

Without missing a beat he was off and headed towards his car, and towards home.

**well i dont want to keep you and i need some time to myself so im going to take a nap. ill ttyl**

He gave his attention back to the road in a hurry to get home so he too could have some Sesshoumaru time.

* * *

Sango looked in on Kagome as she slept, slightly worried. After the attack she always checked in on her as she slept just to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. Not that she would be able to fight an unseen entity, but at least Miroku lives close enough that she could ring him up if anything does happen by chance.

She stepped into the room and checked her breathing pattern and frowned. She checked her pulse and timed it. Now Sango was really worried. What if this was the beginning of an attack? It's not like Kagome was much of a worrywart, and didn't even bother putting up fudas. Sango pulled her cell out while stepping out of the room and called Miroku.

"_Are you ready for round four?"_

"Oh my— why can't you be serious for once?" Sango hissed into the phone, not wanting to yell too loud.

"_Uh oh, something the matter?" _

Sango sighed. "It's Kagome. She's sleeping and her breathing is just off, I'm just a little worried."

"_Is she gasping for air? Struggling?"_

She stuck her head into the Kagome's doorway. "No, I don't see any signs of that."

"…_.Sweetheart, you have to stop obsessing over this. I'm going to wager that Kagome doesn't even have wards up, am I right?"_

Sango sighed again, indicating to Miroku that he was indeed right in his assumption.

"_Look, if Kagome is uptight about it, then we shouldn't be uptight about it. Don't stress her out. And you probably shouldn't wake her up from a nap over something so small."_

"Yeah, you're right." Sango said a bit dejected. She looked in on Kagome once more and found that she had rolled to her other side, obviously fine.

"_Hey babe, try not to think too much about it alright? Everything has been fine for awhile now, okay?" _Miroku tried to comfort her. _"I'm going to have to get going alright? Busy day. Damn this Naraku guy."_

Wait. What?

"Naraku? Naraku who?" This was something new to Sango, a name drop. A name she hoped that wasn't the same as Kagome and Kikyou's professor.

"_Huh? Uhhhh Naraku Onigaku or something like that, hold on it's around on these documents somewhere." _ Sango could hear him shuffling papers around. _"Oh! Naraku Onigumo. Why do you know him?"_

"Not personally. He teaches at the university and happens to have the twins in his class. Weird coincidence I suppose." Sango flops down onto the chaise lounge and picks up a book to read. "Well, as you said, I will not try to get all worked up and worry about it, just let it slide, I'll let you get back to work. See you later."

"Worry about what?" Kagome came out of her room stumbling and yawning.

Sango opened up her book on mythology and demons. "Oh you know, school and tuition."

"Oh psh." Kagome shuffles to the kitchen to grab a drink. "Fuck school, we're on break."

Her best friend looks up from her book. "Noo, _you're _on break. Some of us out there have to keep going."

Kagome skips into the living room with two glasses of white wine. "No no no! Majority of the population is on summer vacation, the _nerds_ are the ones suffering." She slides one of the glasses to Sango. "And I keep you sane, now drink. It's the freaking weekend, I got my nap in, and I'm ready to party!"

Sango slammed her book shut. "Well, what are we waiting for!"

**A/N: I bet you're all wondering what does count…and damnit I ran out of space to put it in and it would've been too rushed! Ugh! I'm sorry. I put myself at a 15 page limit cause my thoughts can be jumbled and the dialogue and settings are pure straight up thinking out my mind as I type. I always…ALWAYS have my premise, but the nitty gritty details I think of with as I'm going over the premise soooo and I really **_**really**_** wanted that part in this one cause Kouga's part was a small one, but shit….its what counts lol. I just wanted Sesshoumaru's part it's a major damper. I'm sorry but it needs to be done, you'll see in the next chapter…as with Kouga's part. It all needs to be done. Time to party!**


	4. Stirring Up Dust

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of this shit alright? , Alright kiddies, let's play the love game. Boys will be boys baby. Oh wait, I would still like to point out that this IS a Sess/Kag…this is still a Sess/Kag fic. We just have to get over this bump ^-^. Oh just to get this straightened out…just in case any of you guys are confused. The ranking in youkai are just the same as they are in this modern world. They have their government and so does the humans, but they all come together to settle the differences. Think of today..there are still weapons out there, of course there are cars, the youkais still have power (they can fly and whatever their powers allow) and transforming ability, there is crime among both races. It is the today world just thrown in demons up in there.**

**Chapter 4: Stirring Up Trouble**

Kagome and Sango laughed loudly on their way to one of their favorite dance clubs. Opted for a taxi ride down was one of their smartest decisions because by the time they were night ready, they were riding a heavy buzz already. And now the pair were walking down a lit sidewalk with trees covered in white Christmas lights, being used as decorative lights in the downtown district near the restaurants.

"Wha..what was that saying you were blabbing about at the apartment?" Sango stumbled over her words.

Kagome giggled a bit. "Which one are you talking about? I've said so many I think."

"The uhhh….keep it right, keep it fright?"

Kagome burst out laughing quite loudly, and was able to get others attentions that was also sharing the sidewalk. "It's…it's keep it light, keep it tight!"

Then Sango burst out laughing as well.

Kagome continued on. "Every girl should follow that motto of mine, it's the motto for going out. Keep it light, keep it tight. Do not mix light and dark alcohol, keep the dresses tight not loose. Do _not _need breasts flying everywhere."

"Oh my god Kags, you are beyond hilarious." Sango was gasping for air, clutching at her best friend's right arm.

The pair turned a corner and continued their walk to the club. "Why didn't we tell the driver to drop us off at the place?"

Kagome gave her friend an incredulous look. "Hello! It was your idea to take a scenic walk to the club!"

"Really?"

They had already walked past different types of restaurants. The ones that cater to the drunk and after hour clubs that remain open are now just turning on their 'open' signs. Then there were the fancy restaurants that catered to the rich vampires or those that have the extra to splurge to have a nice late dinner outside. They happened to walk past an Italian restaurant that unfortunately happened to have a dog demon, that beyond fortunate was on one of his little dates. And Kagome easily spotted him. She almost stopped dead in her tracks, but kept going. Sango didn't miss a beat and asked what was wrong, and looked herself. She gasped loudly and Kagome covered her mouth. "Shh."

At the same moment Sesshoumaru happened to look up from his dish to take a sip of his wine and spotted them. Kagome was in a haltered bandaged styled asymmetrical light grey shimmering shirt that pressed her breast up and short black shorts that have sequined pattern faux pockets in the front. To top it off she had on one of her favorite bright pink peep toe heels. Sango was in a similar style, but forgo the shorts and went with a purple colored dress with most of her back out with black shimmering high heels. Sesshoumaru took more than a sip as he eyed Kagome up and down. The downfall of this situation was he wasn't escorting her wherever she was going, instead he was stuck in a date his father had arranged for him this time, and boy, was she just a talker. Sesshoumaru had found himself gorging on his food to keep from snipping at her with his words of discomfort. Italian food never tasted so good.

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru looking over at them, and she then proceeded to raise her hand as if to say 'hey', then they continued to the club that was not too far off. She could hear the bass over the soft classical music being played for the outside eaters at the restaurant.

"Well, that almost killed my buzz." Kagome murmured.

Sango glanced at her friend. "Oh no, no no no. We shall fix this. Our night will not be ruined by, by…oh fuck it, by dumbass guys!"

Her bestie smiled. "Agreed!"

The two walked into a building that looked like it was strictly business. They gave their IDs to the bouncer to be inspected upon. "Alright you two, have a good time."

They took the elevator up to the second floor and exited it into the hype club spinning the top forties. The two made their way to one of the bars. It wasn't packed tight yet, but there was a healthy crowd by now. The girls ordered their favorite drinks and shots, and started ranking them up. Kagome ordered a _Smurf_ for a drink, _Lemon Drop _and a shot of tequila with salt and lime. Sango on the other hand ordered a _Screwdriver _for a drink, _Washington Apple_ and a shot of tequila as well for her shots. After their first initial shot, the girls raced with the tequila. Kagome always ends up washing it down with whatever drink she ordered. "Oh my! What was that? Was that _Patron_?" She asked the bartender. "I'm going to feel that in like….fifteen minutes tops Sango!"

The two continued to sit at the bar and chatter loudly over a couple more drinks, but their conversation was starting to have their words slightly blurred, and their voices carried that drunk tone as well.

"Well what do we have here?"

Kagome inclined her back to see whoever intruded in their conversation, and stared right into those bright blue eyes of her ex. Another drink or three were in order, and Kagome didn't think she would be able to handle anymore. That tequila was doing its job…or trick. "And telling by the not so focused eyes that my lovely Kagome is indeed drunk."

"Oh screw you Kouga." Kagome injected and returned to her umpteenth drink, thinking that she should stop real soon.

Her ex leaned in real close to her hear and whispered. "Tonight?"

Kagome blushed bright red and bout banged her hand on the bar, but refrained from doing so. "What brings you here Kouga? And where's your date at?"

"What do you mean what brings me here?" He orders a strong shot from the bartender. "The drinks obviously. And a date? I was thinking I'm already with my date." He smirked at Kagome.

She turned the rotatable chair to fully face him. "Wow, I'm impressed. You're latching on quite strongly there. And since you're here." Kagome proceeded to take out her debit card and ID from her bra and stuffs them into Kouga's wallet. She also slides her phone in his right pocket.

Sango watched the interaction as intently as her drunken state will let her and came to two conclusions. It was completely obvious to the outside world that the wolf demon was still madly in love with Kagome, and Kagome just wasn't sure of her emotions, even when sober. But it definitely seem to sway strongly towards Kouga tonight, induced alcohol courage. Then again Sango wasn't sure what she was seeing, she was so drunk at the moment. "Why don'ts you two justs, y'know, haves makeup sex and get back together yea?"

"Sango! You know we just can't…" Kagome became too lazy to finish her own sentence and waved her hand. "…you know."

"Hey, Miroku should be here any minute so you might not want to mention sex cause he won't tolerate you not putting out." Kouga said getting a strong drink this time, not wanting to miss out on the fun too much, but not get plastered either. Someone has to keep their sight straight.

Just as Kouga got his drink Miroku joined them. "Have I missed anything yet?"

Kouga chuckled. "Your woman was just talking about sex. Sex, sex, sex."

Sango gasped and shot up from her seat. "I was not! I was _suggesting-ing _that you and Kags should just should just fuck alreadys!"

Miroku joined Kouga in laughing and puts his arm around his lover and ordered himself two drinks. "Ah yes, how could I have forgotten that my Sango has a potty mouth when she's drunk?" He winks at Sango who fumes and crosses her arms over her chest. She then ends up taking a swig of one of Miroku's drink.

"Hey hey hey! I thought I said keep it light, keep it tight. Oh whatever." Kagome didn't care anymore, she was way over her limit. She became distracted when the DJ mixed in another song that was one of her favorite dance songs. It was like the best friends had a telepathic link to one another's brain waves and rushed to the dance floor, dancing and making their own space out in the crowd leaving the men with their drinks behind. Kouga kept a keen eye on Kagome, admiring the way she moved her body to the tempo, keeping up with the beat. He didn't mind leaving her to herself out on the dance floor as long as no other man or demon tried to dance with her. The freaks in clubs would try anything to get a pretty girl. When they were together he loved the way she handled herself when a guy does come along. She would just dance away from them, and that always left Kouga laughing at the poor guy not knowing what happened to him or why. He didn't mind leaving her to herself, but he wouldn't leave her alone for too long. He would rather have her grinding against him than the air. He tapped Miroku's elbow and motioned to head out to the girls.

"In a moment. I'm appreciating the gogo dancers right now." He took a long gulp from his glass.

Kouga chuckled and shook his head and headed towards Kagome, that man will never change. "Don't appreciate too much."

Out on the dance floor Kagome has never felt so liberated and in control, but in reality that was far from the truth. The alcohol was the one in control, Kagome and Sango were the ones letting it ride their systems dry. Or until it was out of their systems at least. Kouga had finally joined the girls and considered himself the only demon in the world that is able to keep up with his ex on the dance floor. Even if she did end up dating some other guy, he would totally brag in that man's face that he's the best, and will only be the best partner for Kagome. At that moment Kagome thought Kouga had enough back action and turned to face him. The club was pretty much packed at this point, putting them in close quarters for a few songs. Kagome took quick glances everywhere to check where Sango was, and spotted her dragging Miroku onto the dance floor away from scarring one of the gogo dancers for life.

Kagome got Kouga's attention and told him she's going to get some water, he nodded and agreed to follow her. As she lead the way he saw a pair of arms reach out and shove Kagome towards the side, in a flash he was there holding her just in time before she was seriously injured. He then turned angry eyes on the assailant.

It was all a blur, a crazy induced alcoholic blur. The drug may be running full throttle in her veins, but it was clear that someone shoved her roughly. That confusion quickly snapped into anger. Thankful that Kouga caught her just in time, but she has other pressing matters at the moment. She turned her head quickly to look or catch the perp that committed the crime. "What the fuck?"

"Ayame." Kouga growled.

The tiny wolf ignored Kouga and kept her vicious glare on Kagome. "I thought I warned you before to stay away from my man!" The fiery red head princess yelled.

That's it.

"It's obvious that Kouga's not your man, so maybe, just _maybe _you should get the hint that he doesn't want you." Kagome shoved Kouga's hands off her shoulders. "If he wanted you, he would've already been back with you, but he's not, and you know why? Cause you're a mean, vindictive, bitch."

Yeah, that's alcohol courage for you.

Ayame shoved Kagome again, but she was already ready for her to attack, and pushed her arms away. Kouga thought it wise to stop the two before it got ugly, not sure for who though.

"Move it Kouga!" Ayame yelled and this time lunged at Kagome managing to sink her claws into her arm as Kouga moved to block. Kagome flinched back, ducked under Kouga's arm and knocked into Ayame causing the two to fly to the ground with Kagome on top. The crowd didn't really help much, instead of dispersing it became more dense due to more people who were trying to see the action. Sango and Miroku was fighting their way through to get to Kagome before security was called.

"Kouga!" Miroku yelled as loud as he could over the music and people shouting. "Grab Kagome and let's get the hell out of here. Security will be coming soon."

"Meet me out back!" Kouga responded and tried to proceed to pluck Kagome off Ayame. To pluck Kagome off of Ayame without getting scratched or kicked, er, stabbed with high heels.

Kagome had managed to pin Ayame down, even though the demoness had attempted to knock Kagome off a couple times already. Ayame just couldn't keep her off for good. She then felt her head slammed onto the floor roughly. "Bitch!" she spat out, and swapped at Kagome's face with her claws. Kouga yanked Kagome up by the waist and hauled her over his shoulder, making it to the back doors just as security made it to the center grabbing Ayame off the floor and hauling her towards to the front.

Kagome struggled against Kouga's hold demanding to be put down. Being the leader of his pack, he wasn't used to being disobeyed and Kagome rarely ever did in the past unless it was to tease him. He's never seen her act out like this either, even when under the influence. She was usually the happy-go-lucky person, guess she was just rubbed the wrong way far too much by Ayame. Having enough of her foolery he put Kagome down roughly, and backed her up against a wall _—"she's the one that came after me!"—_. Sango looked over her shoulder and noticed the two were in a heated argument. Miroku tugged at her hand, and shook his head. "Let them work it out, hun."

The two stood on the pave walk, back at the lined trees with the Christmas lights, waiting for Kouga to be done _—"doesn't mean you act out like some brazen drunk wench!"— _berating the drunken Kagome. Sango raised an eyebrow _—"there _you_ go, defending your little play toy!"—_ after seeing how Kagome was flinging her arms around, surprised that Kouga hadn't even flinched from all her swinging. Miroku just stood there scratching the back of his head wondering if he should intervene so the two wouldn't become public displays _—"I'm _not_ defending that bitch, Kagome I'm only looking out for _you_! It's always been _you_!"—_, maybe not.

Kouga leaned in closer to Kagome on his left arm blocking their faces from any wandering people, their faces mere inches from each other. "And you're going to calm down, right…_now_." He said in a stern voice. Kagome tried to lean further back into the wall or materialize through it, that sounded quite fantastic right now. Sobering up as quickly— as much as she could. Honestly, she herself didn't know what came over her like that. It was like a landslide of issues coming after her when Ayame was trying to pull one over on her. She wasn't just fighting Ayame. She was fighting her past. Her teasing throughout middle school, the emptiness of not having a father around the house hold, the hidden jealousy of Kikyou and being compared to her, and most of all, the weakness she felt being in a group of stronger people. Prove to the world she was on equal grounds. Kagome slumped against the wall. "Please, just take me home, Kouga." She said in a small voice. Kouga pulled back a little, confused at seeing the fight just leaving her suddenly. He was used to a very stubborn Kagome, that with any situation would take awhile to get through. He let his hand slide away from the wall, and turned and saw Sango and Miroku with wide eyes. They in turn tried to act like they hadn't witnessed anything at all, and tried to walk very fast. Unfortunately for Sango, who was still very drunk, ended up tripping up quite a few times by walking too fast.

"We'll meet you guys back at the apartment." Miroku rushed out and then ran to catch up to Sango to steer her in the correct direction he parked.

Kouga narrowed his eyes then shook his head throwing an arm around Kagome and walking in the direction of his car.

* * *

Kagome stirred under her fluffy comforter, stretching and attempting to drift back to sleep. Trying to deny the fact that she was waking up, trying to relax her mind. Go back to _sleep_! The only problem was there was a delicious aroma wafting through the air. No one can resist the smell of bacon frying on the pan, and Kagome's stomach was no exception. She didn't want to get up, but her stomach growled and rumbled. "Nooo, go back to sleep." She buried further under her cover and sheets. Kagome wanted to go back to sleep for two reasons: lack of sleep and to escape the dull throbbing in her head. Damn alcohol.

A few minutes later Kagome shoot out of bed and rushed to the kitchen, stumbling around from being hungover. And there was another problem added to her list, and another reason to go back to sleep to get away from this nightmare. Kouga was the one in the kitchen preparing breakfast for four? She recounted the plates. Yup, four. Kagome frowned and shrugged her shoulders concluding that Miroku must've spent the night as well. She walked past the kitchen to the living room area and didn't see any blankets for Kouga. She sort of felt guilty, a bit. "Uh, Kouga. You could've just asked for blankets you know. We turn the a/c down when we sleep."

"I didn't sleep on the couch." Kouga flipped the steaks on the pan, checked the bacon and eggs, and stirred the rice. Cooking was one of his main passions if you could believe that.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and dug around the fridge for a bottle of water, she needed to try to soothe this hangover in a quickness to think straight. "Then where'd you sle—," she stopped mid sentence.

Kouga looked at her and winked. "There it is. I knew it would come back to you eventually." Now she wasn't guilty at all.

She gripped the bottle of water with both hands and hoped they didn't do what she was currently thinking they did. "D-did we you know?"

He uncovered the rice so the water wouldn't start boiling out. "Sweetheart, I don't need you drunk to coax you into sex. But to satisfy your rising panic, no, we did not have sex. You were way too drunk and tired by the time we got home. After all you did go hand in hand with a demoness, _and _you argued with me loudly outside the club." Kouga went back to cooking as she watched for bit, feeling ashamed.

"Kouga, I'm sorry. I was just so tired of…things, and that was pretty much the breaking point."

Kouga walked over and lifted her face up. "I know, and I'm proud of you."  
He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and went back to the stove. Kagome smiled a little and went back to her room in need of a nice warm shower, and clear her head. She could've sworn she was forgetting an important part of the night.

As Kagome showered Kouga went and knocked on Sango's door to tell the love birds or hump bunnies to come out because breakfast was ready. Miroku walked out looking sadden. "Unfortunately, we weren't the hump bunnies last night. You see Sango just had way too much to drink, and the car ride home made her stomach queasy."

Sango walked out fine. "Well, I'm not hungover! Let's eat."

Kouga walked down to the other side of the hallway to grab Kagome. "Hey Kags, breakfast ready."

"Alright, I'll be right out!"

Just as he was leaving a cell phone went off. Thinking it was his Kouga stepped further into the room and discovered it was Kagome's. Not really trying to pry, but was curious to know who's texting Kagome. Okay yeah, maybe he was being nosy, but it was his duty to keep a watchful eye on his woman right? Then again maybe he shouldn't, this is no way to a starting off point in reconstructing a relationship. Kouga began having doubts. Alright, he won't look at the text, but he'll just see who this person was. He walked to the left side of the bed and silently picked up Kagome's phone, and looked at the bathroom door for any signs of her coming out soon. The shower turned off so he still had a little bit of time to spare before she stepped out. He touched the screen, and there was the name, Sesshoumaru. Now he just could not not look at the text anymore! Sesshoumaru was texting Kagome, _his _woman. With that in thought he quickly opened up the message to see what the lord had to say.

**Do you think we can talk? We need to discuss some things.**

Kouga's right hand balled into a fist, and without thinking he did the most selfish thing. Deleted the text, and put the phone down as if nothing had happened and walked back out the room.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Kagome was drying herself off as fast as she possibly could and lotion up. She swore she heard her phone go off indicating a text, and for some reason her heart was beating fast in anticipation. _'What if it was Sesshoumaru? Maybe he was going to explain what last night was about. I mean it could've been a dinner arranged by his father's company. Kami knows he works late sometimes.'_ So Kagome rushed in drying off, putting lotion on, and towel drying her hair not even giving a damn if it'll be tangled later. Kagome burst out the bathroom door after she struggled putting on some relaxing shorts and a tank top. She grabbed her phone and…nothing. "How could that be?" Kagome's feelings were unusually strong about small events surrounding her. Good, awful, stressful, anything. "I'll just text him later."

Kagome grabbed her plate and a couple utensils from the kitchen then headed towards the little dinette table, but decided she'll eat outside instead and grabbed her dark aviator shades off the coffee table in the living room. Kouga quickly followed her to the balcony, and already saw her chilling in one of the cushion chairs with her feet propped up on the banister. "How you feeling now?"

"I'm alright, a hangover is nothing new in the life of Kagome Higurashi."

Kouga made a noise. "Yeah, I'll bet."

"But today I'm taking it easy." She took a sip of orange juice.

"Is there champagne in that?"  
Kagome just stared at Kouga because of his odd tastes in jokes.

* * *

With a few hours of napping on Kagome's behalf, and the apartment occupied by the attendants that pays the bills, this evening was turning out to be quite a peaceful one. Kagome's ringtone for a phone call went off, and she groaned in response. "Leave me alooone." She reached over to her nightstand and fumbled around searching for the screeching thing. "Hello…"

"_Wow, you don't sound too enthused that this is your twin calling."_

'_Oh shit, what could she possibly want? Oh, that _Youki_ crap.'_ "Well, no not that. I just had an awful hangover this morning so you know." Kagome sat up in bed and flipped her television on, and surfed through channels. Just not in the mood to be talking about these genetic mutations with Kikyou, at least not with her. She had decided awhile ago that she will text Sesshoumaru herself and talk to him about it.

Kikyou sighed on the other side of the line. _"Have you thought about it? We could both go through it, so it's less scary. We'll have real power Kagome."_

Kagome scratched her head and began to regret not running a comb through it when it was wet. "I'm…just not appealing to it anymore Kikyou. It's nothing against you, I'm pretty sure we can find something else we can bond over together. Like wine tasting, I don't know." _'I definitely don't need anymore alcohol for awhile though.'_

"Kagome are you serious?"

Kagome could hear the anger and frustration in her twin's tone. Was this really that important that she'll throw a bitch fit that fast? "Dude, it's not that serious, I mean you couldn't have possibly gotten this in your head that it'll work out all honky dory would you? There's no proven fact that it'll even work on us mikos. Our powers are to detect a foreign or evil infection, and to flush it, clean it, make it pure once more. Not to say demons are tainted, but the history goes and those imbued powers that is already in our blood will fight it, and possibly negate it."

Kikyou was silent, she did have a point there. But those tests, those tests was proof enough for her!

Kagome took Kikyou's silence to continue. "And honestly, I personally don't think you need it either. You shouldn't waste your time on this. I know how badly you want to be with InuYasha all the way through. But out of the two of us you're the strongest. So I just don't think you need it at all. If I'm okay without it, then you should be smooth sailing without it. Okay?"

"_Y-you know, you're right. I may be the strongest, but Kagome, you're definitely the smartest."_

Kagome made a face. _'Well way to go with the support.'_

"_Well younger sister, I don't want to disturb you anymore, and I have paperwork to go over anyways so I'll talk to you later."_

"Work? It's Sunday…in the evening! What kind of work could you possibly have?" She continued surfing through the channels, not finding one interesting bit to watch. Oh wait, _Dogs 101_.

Kikyou gave a small laugh. _"FYI dear, work never slows down.'_

"All work and no play makes Kikyou a very _dull_ and _pale_ person."

"_Shut up."_

"Bye! Love you!"

She loves getting the upper hand verbally. If nowhere else why not through speech?

* * *

Kikyou ended her call not sure what to do about the situation now. How could Kagome bail out on her like that. Not technically bailing out since Kikyou is already undergoing treatment, but still! The plan with Naraku was to bring Kagome in. Clean and simple, but no, Kagome is difficult, and she could've sworn to all the Gods out there that she had planted that seed of doubt in Kagome's mind. She thought it would grow. It used to work all the time when they were younger, but now it just doesn't seem to have that same affect on her anymore. Maybe Kouga had changed her mind somehow. She always knew that damn mangy wolf was up to no good. Kikyou sat down at her desk looking at her work on her computer. There was only one thing she could do now.

"_Naraku, I thought I had her, but she had changed her mind on me suddenly."_

Naraku was sitting in his office going through the files that Kanna had obtained for him concerning Kagome, everything down to her birth father even, when he got the call from Kikyou. "Don't worry yourself about it, and do me a favor. Don't mention anymore of this to her will you? She might start suspecting you of carrying out your end of the bargain."

"_No problem, that's already taken care of. But I don't know how else to convince her."_

Naraku clicked on a file containing Kagome's medical histories and charts on her miko powers that were registered along with Kikyou's at a young age. Being the weaker of the two, Kagome had twice as many more visits to the doctor than Kikyou. The older twin's body was more resistant to the flu and colds, but Kagome's was quite the opposite. Her body was more susceptible to the world's viruses. Now Naraku had another prospect to go from. The season was going to change soon, meaning the flu and cold times were around the corner. "Kikyou, don't fret over this little mishap. Everything will be just fine. She'll be among us sooner than you think."

"…_but how? She's not easily convinced and I'm not sure if it would be appropriate for you as our professor to urge her on."_

"I'm well aware of that my dear Kikyou. Just be patient, in due time you will see. Just promise me that you'll be able to keep a secret." Naraku knew all too well that Kikyou had an infatuation with him, and he wasn't going to not use it either.

"_What secret?"_

"Just promise me that you are capable of keeping everything that goes on around here a secret."

"_I promise, but what secret could you be referring too?"_

"You will find out soon enough."

He then quickly hung up the phone and paged Kagura, who came to his room quickly. "Yes Naraku?"

"Get those seven brothers together and pick out two that will carry out this simple mission, and make sure they don't leave any clues behind." He pulled up their file and sorted through it quickly. "They are fresh, and ready to be released back into the world. No one has seen them, so before we do that I'm going to need them to retrieve something of mine, something that's impossible for me to retrieve myself."

He leaned back in his chair and stared intently at Kagura. Surely she knew what he wanted.

Kagura was silent for a moment, thinking and processing. "I know what must be done, but are you sure it's the best option?"

Naraku smirked, not bothering to answer her question. "Remember what I said. Pick two that are best fit for this mission. Do it quickly, do it quietly, and if they do do it right then they will _all_ be gifted. Each and every one of them."

"Yes Naraku." Kagura gave a small bow and went out to call the brothers into a meeting room. Her work day was just starting.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lounged on his couch staring at the television, but not really paying it any attention to it. He just got done taking a shower after a grueling workout, and right now he's feeling lethargic. Lethargic and…he's not sure what else, but definitely lethargic. He took a deep breath in through his nose, and let out the breath the same way only faster. His own signature of a sigh. He glanced at his silent phone he had sat down earlier on his glass table. Alright, maybe he was a little disappointed that she hadn't responded to his text, and he wasn't one to bombard someone else's phone with questions either. One thing for sure though was that he needed to tell her about that "date", another one of his dad's attempt at finding him a mate, pushing him into finding a mate. He really didn't want to go, but decided that maybe this woman would be entertaining. How wrong he was. She was just another boring, business talker, money hustling person, and thought them being together would make a great power couple. Sesshoumaru isn't looking for power, he exudes power.

His phone started vibrating and moving around the table. He slowly looked at it, then picked it up without looking at the caller. "If you're calling wondering about how that date went you can forget about it. I ditched that woman as soon as I walked out that restaurant."

Kagome gapped on the other side of the phone, wide-eyed, not really sure what to say. _"If that's the case…then…I'm relieved."_ She said slowly.

Sesshoumaru sat up and looked at his phone for confirmation and smiled to himself. "That wasn't exactly for you, but now you know it wasn't my idea."

"_I kind of figured that, I think. For your father?"_

"He'll get an earful tomorrow at the office. How was your night then?" He muted the television, but continued surfing through the channels until one caught his eye.

Kagome blushed. _"Oh you know the usual. Club hopping, girl fighting, ex bashing. But no, really, I wasn't myself that night… I rather not talk about this over the phone, but have you heard of _Youki_?_

Sesshoumaru frowned. How did Kagome come about knowing _Youki_? Even though it's been granted public access he just didn't figure Kagome to be the type to go searching for anything like that. "Yes, I know about it."

"_My sister has been trying to get me to go in for a test to see if I'm compatible, which I don't plan on doing. I don't know, I just have a weird feeling about this whole thing you know? Whatever it doesn't matter, I'm babbling. My main reason for calling was to see if we could meet up for lunch or something. That is if you're not busy."_

Sesshoumaru glared at his planner his assistant fills out for him everyday, and he knows that this week is filled to the brim with bullshit. He decided to check it anyways. This week full, next week full. He noticed that the third week was completely empty, and realized it was his vacation week. "My schedule is full for the next two weeks, after that I'm on vacation. How about we set up a few dates then?"

Kagome on the other side was brimming with excitement. Granted she'll have to wait a whole two weeks, but what the hell? They haven't really been able to connect since the last time at InuYasha and Kikyou's place, and she missed that one simple moment. The last time they left off at an awkward moment, that didn't feel too good for either party. She figured Kouga will always be coming around, but she realized she couldn't keep running back to him either. They could only be good friends, not friends with benefits, it just complicated things and complication wasn't what she was searching for.

"_I'll keep in touch until then. Have a goodnight."_

"You too."

**A/N: The deed is done and Kouga will be that guy. You know there's always two guys, and I choose him to be the "annoying" one. I usually see InuYasha and whoever, I just don't feel like dealing with InuYasha lol. It just doesn't feel right anymore. I read like one Inu/Kag fic and remember Sess was in it & it made such an impact that I switched to crack pairings instantly. It's just so expected why not the unexpected? Takahashi should've just thrown in a wrench and made it Sess/Kag XD he's way more better looking and isn't between bitches. I'm pretty confident she could've came up with some weird reasoning that Kag somehow became a demon lol. Let me think…next chapter is the fifth. It's time to build up their relationship to something…and then rock everyone's perception of the world they live in. Oh btw…can anyone guess what caught Sess's attention on tv?**


	5. Tangles and Bunches Of Knots

**Disclaimer: I'm going to be honest with you guys. I'm not completely sure how I want the details to be when I'm building up Sess/Kag relationship, keeping in mind that they have known each other since they were younger. I'll figure something out as I go along. Just bare with me here! Bare with me, I bare with you. Help is appreciated, flames are shitted on (just in case I haven't made that clear at this point). Btw, I don't own anything, just a car. I rent out apartments and that's it. I don't even own these chapter titles, they're just words -_-.**

**Chapter 5: Tangles And Bunches of Knots**

Kagome laid out on the couch reading or trying to look through a few chapters in Sango's demon and mythology book. Maybe not even read but look through the pictures because she rarely got to see a demon in its true magnificent form. She vaguely wondered what Sesshoumaru would look like. He's a dog demon so she wasn't sure what breed though. She giggled to herself as she pictured him as a fluffy poodle. Please, that wouldn't do. He's not that young so his stature would have to bigger than a regular sized dog. _'I wonder what their dad looks like in his true form.'_ Kagome shrugged and continued flipping through pictures of demons and past stories not really looking at anything. Just waiting patiently for the time that her date arrives to pick her up.

They decided, well Kagome decided, that a first date should be simple. She wasn't trying to be impressed, all she asked for was Chinese take-out and chill at the park. Just a relaxing day, hopefully. For the past two weeks Kouga claimed he has been heartbroken that Kagome was officially through with their little get-togethers. He then had the nerve to ask if they were going to make it official between them instead, but no, Kagome wasn't having that either. Taking a step back into the past was not on her list of top priorities. It was a great ride while it lasted, but she wouldn't have been completely into it if all she thought about was something new, with that new being Sesshoumaru. Kagome wasn't certain if anything would spark between them, but at least she could say she did it. She smirked at that thought and closed the book shut. Just as she did so Sesshoumaru called and told her he was around the corner. After closing her call she yelled at Sango that she was leaving for the day and may be back later.

Sango ran out her room and poked her head around the corner. "_May_ be back later?"

"You know, I might go out and do some things by _myself_. Bye!" Kagome ran out the door and down the three flights of stairs and saw that Sesshoumaru just had pulled up.

"Eager?"

Kagome looked at him and scratched her head. "I was running from my roommates questions." She then noticed the aroma of Chinese take-out. "Just as eager as you I suppose. Getting the food before knowing my preference on the menu."

Sesshoumaru smirked and quickly drove out of the apartment complex. "I presume that eel and fried rice is good for anyone's choice of palate when it comes to Chinese."

Kagome thought about it as she watched the scenery roll past her window. "I thought it was pork fried rice, but yes, eel is in my choice of palate."

"You don't mind if I roll down the windows do you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No not at all." She suddenly felt a wet nose near her ear and nearly flew out the car except for the seatbelt was holding her tight and the car door happened to be locked. She quickly turned around and saw the most beautiful Siberian Husky pup ever, and couldn't contain her squeal. She pretty much dragged the poor pup to the front seat and sat him on her lap. "I didn't know you had a puppy. When did you get him?"

"Last week actually." He was surprised how excited and attached she became to his new pet.

She scratched his back as he stuck his head out the window. "What's the name?"

"Kyo." He pulled into a parking spot at the park and Kyo got super excited, his tail wagging uncontrollably. Kagome giggled and ruffled his fur a bit. Sesshoumaru handed her Kyo's leash. "Here, you hold onto him while I get the food."

Kagome latched the leash onto Kyo's collar once they were out the car and followed Sesshoumaru to a picnic table. The date went smoothly. Kagome had her fill of fried rice and eel, played with Kyo, and an actual ongoing conversation with Sesshoumaru. It was such a nice date, she wanted to say perfect, but… She didn't want to jinx it either. So surreal. Here she was on a date with Sesshoumaru Endou, a regular date. A simple kind and un-fancy. They can do all of that fancy stuff later down the line, hopefully.

After walking Kyo around awhile, the couple came back around to the table they occupied previously and relaxed. Kagome slightly wishing she still had some food to pick at. Man, she can eat, she knew that. Good thing her father's side of the family have abnormal high metabolism or Kagome could have been worse for wear.

"Wasn't there something you had wanted to discuss with me?"

Kagome slowly looked up, slightly dazed from her musings and a bit worn out from the day. "I'm a little surprised that you remembered that."

She sighed and smiled a little. "You know, this whole Youki thing have me all out of sorts. Obviously I should be thinking about more important things, but Kikyou, she worries me sometimes. She can easily get her head wrapped up in these new developments, and become completely obsessed with the idea of it and take it the extreme."

Kyo propped himself up on the bench trying to clamber up into Kagome's lap. Sesshoumaru looked upon this and noted to himself to train Kyo to not do that. Kagome didn't seem to mind though and placed the pup in her lap and continued talking.

"She promised that she wouldn't partake in Youki. I guess what I'm trying to get at is, I'm not opposed to it. I just wonder why they're not also using it for unhealthy people. Demon blood is way stronger than ours. Why not use it when us humans are sick, why not just a little bit of donation given to not alter the appearance, but boost the immune system?"

Sesshoumaru hadn't thought about that before. "There are steroid shots for that."

Kagome smiled, she remembered a time when she became ill with a viral infection. Her doctor decided to not only prescribe antibiotics, but gave her a steroid shot as well to help finish the day off on a good note. Her ass cheek was sore for a week though. "Well, that's true and everything, but wouldn't a demon's blood react faster in boosting a human's immune system up?"

"That's true, but I believe humans would like to maintain confidence in their products as well."

Kagome gave up on that matter. "Yeah, I suppose you're right about that. You know for one second I was considering doing the whole Youki thing for personal reasons besides health, but I backed out of it. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I have one more year of college left, and I need to really be focusing on that instead. Can I tell you a secret?"

"My lips are sealed." Sesshoumaru smirked. He observed that like most of his dates the females were the chatterboxes, but with Kagome it wasn't boring so far. She bounced around in her topics quite frantically. He was more interested in her reasoning into why she was going to do Youki, but he knew he would have to save that conversation for later down the line.

She hesitated for a beat. "Is it sad to admit that I don't really want to go back? I wonder if I've chosen the wrong subject to get a degree in. And, I know it's weird, but I'm actually weary of my professor Naraku Onigumo. He just seems so…off to me."

"Naraku?" Sesshoumaru slightly frowned. The Naraku they were sponsoring was also a professor at Kagome's university. Suppose it made sense. He is a scientist first and a professor second, but Sesshoumaru couldn't fathom that man as someone to pass along his teachings. Let alone teach thousands of students, and handle his gigantic business. That man couldn't have a life.

"Yeah, Naraku. Kikyou is all over him." Kagome rolls her eyes. "But that man creeps me out. I know he's a hanyou and all, and his eyes are red. Not even sure what type of demon blood he could have in his body. Definitely not a phoenix."

"Your sister seems to have a niche for half-breeds."

"Better her than me." Kagome smiled a sad smile. "I don't need Youki, but it would be nice to be the stronger person for once."

* * *

"This is fucking boring."

"But it is such a beautiful day."

"How long is this supposed to take?"

"His words, from that heavily-laid-makeup chick said, _until she shows a sign of weakness_."

The man sighed and decided to read through the documents they were each given to for the mission they are assigned. As he scanned and turned the pages he balked at the extent of this mission, but the rewards they were promised was great. He couldn't really complain about it being unfair. They were going to get their brothers back after all, and they were also promised another surprise at the end. Whatever the hell that may be.

"So, we're basically waiting on this bitch to what? Get sick? Be alone, unseen from anyone for twenty-four hours? How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

The other man rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining Bankotsu. It's not like it's the first time we've done these types of jobs."

Bankotsu scoffed. "And look where that shit landed us in."

"Obviously it lead us to Naraku. That's what happens when you go seeking power." Jakotsu fanned himself. "It's a great trade off to me, not only were we turned into youkai, but he also promised another reward besides our brothers."

Bankotsu pulled his sunglasses down a bit and looked towards a couple. "We just need to hurry up and nab this chick then, but what about this pure breed in the way? There's nothing in the reports about an actual youkai around her."

Jakotsu grinned. "Oooh I think I could be a distraction."

"I highly doubt that."

Jakotsu huffed. "You need to have more faith in me."

The older of the two shook his head and closed the document. He still couldn't believe they were going to be shadowing this woman until she was pretty much alone, and they had to make it look good. Not that he was worried about the whole situation, he just needed to practice on his patience because he knew deep down this could take a few months to plan everything right. Or until the right moment appears to seize the opportunity. Jakotsu has more patience than him, sitting around and marveling at the nature and beauty was something that could easily keep his mind occupied. Well, Bankotsu could look at the woman they were going to capture, it's not like she was terrible on the eyes. Pretty enough for him to keep staring at. Alas, he couldn't keep oogling her either, that'll draw attention to them for sure.

"Oh! They're moving again Bank."

He shifted slightly to get a better view of the couple. "It appears they're leaving the park."

"Oh darn." Jakotsu stopped fanning himself. "Suppose we should follow?"

"No, that youkai would definitely know something is up." He took a pen out of his pocket. "Can you see his license plates from here?"

"Of course! I wasn't turned into a demon for nothing. K-L-G-P-R-F-K." Jakotsu scrunched his face up. "What is that supposed to mean? It's just a bunch of random letters."

Bankotsu got up to leave. "Who gives a damn? I have a plan now."

Once they were in the car and heading back to the Youki company building, back to their spectacular sweet, Jakotsu finally had to ask. "Spill it out already! What's the plan?"

"We're going to keep surveillance on her—"

"—Kanna can't track her anymooore." Jakotsu said in a singsong voice.

Bankotsu sighed in annoyance. "I wasn't finished yet! _We_! As in _you_ and _I_, are going to keep surveillance on her. Find out who she's around, get their information and keep tabs on them. When there happen to be a chance when she's alone and no one is around, then we're going to have an opportunity."

Jakotsu nodded at the direction the plan was going.

"It's just going to take some time." Bankotsu continued. "When I mean everyone she's around I mean everyone. Kanna may not be able to detect that woman anymore, but she can keep a look out on everyone else."

Jakotsu felt giddy. "I'm so excited. I'm ready to start this mission for real now. I can think of all the disguises I'm going to put us in."

"I'm not wearing any of your damn disguises. Besides they're not needed so get that thought out of your head."

"You don't ever let me have any fun."

* * *

"It can be done, but…" Kanna turned back to the many monitor displays mounted on the wall. "…Someone has to stay around Kagome at all times."

Jakotsu frowned at the barely teen girl and wondered about her. What in the world had made her so void? It crept him out to no ends.

"I can easily trace the people she's associated with as long as you give me vital information."

"The only downside to all of this is not having actual visual feedback." Kagura sauntered into the cold room. "Kanna can give you a hundred percent accuracy on a person's coordinates. She just wouldn't know what they could really look like unless we had a file on them. Luckily, that's not difficult for us to obtain those either."

"Well aren't you lot smart." Bankotsu said.

Kagura glared at him. "Is there anything else you two need?"

Before Bankotsu said anything Jakotsu butted in. "In fact we do. We weren't informed that she had a youkai around her."

"A youkai?" Kagura crossed her arms. "The last time I checked she had nothing but humans and a hanyou."

Bankotsu approached the monitors to look at the data that Kanna had found on the license plate they had given her. "As I said before, you guys are so smart."

Kagura finally brought her attention to the screens, ignoring Bankotsu's sarcasm. "It's…the CEO of Endou Pharmaceuticals. How the hell does she know him?"

Jakotsu smiled cutely at her. "Jealous? I'm confident the connection is somewhere along the way. We just need you to do I one thing for us."

"Keep that youkai away from her." Bankotsu jumped in. "We don't care how you do it, just hurry up with the damn process. Let's go Jakotsu, we've got more work to do."

"Wait."

They both turned and looked at the softly spoken void. "You'll need these so we can stay in constant contact."

"Oh look Bank, they're so stylish." They were both given silver ear clippings. As they put them on Kagura explained their usage.

"It's obvious that Kanna doesn't need those to find out where you are, but it's so she can communicate with you. She'll be able to hear you only when you wear them."

Bankotsu nodded. "You hold your end of the deal up."

"I will." She said steely.

* * *

Unfortunately summer break doesn't last forever, the time moves forward even though you wish you could just freeze it. Kagome glared at her class schedule as she sat on a bench on campus waiting for Sango so they can go grab lunch. She studied her schedule once more even though every building, room number and time of class was already burned into her membrane. At least she had a class in the psychology department this time around, and thanks the heavens that Dr. Onigumo wasn't interested in teaching in that area. Though as one ponders on that, maybe that crazy man should. Then he'd know how psycho he was. Another unfortunate event that Kagome knew she wouldn't have a chance to get away from was Naraku Onigumo. She has to deal with him twice! Two times for three days. That's…six times in one week!

On a really upbeat side, at least Sesshoumaru and her were getting closer. Maybe getting closer too fast to regular old school people. They couldn't help it. They equally wanted to jump each other's bones, but they haven't gotten that far yet. Close enough though, close enough. A couple days after that first date at the park they went on a second date, and they ended up sharing a passionate kiss that night. More than that even. They almost ripped each other's clothes off, but stopped at the last moment. Kagome doesn't know why they were holding off the envitiable because they both knew in the back of their minds that sex was going to happen sooner than later as they had initially planned on. Plans don't really work out the exact way you want them to. It's either they work out way better than one could expect it to, or it swings south and it's ruined.

Kagome believes she had already fallen for the guy, hard. All the signs were there as they were when she was in love with Kouga, but with Sesshoumaru it felt surreal but oh so right. Everything fell into place, as it should without any discrepancies. There's no such thing as a perfect relationship, without any disagreements one should be worried. Obviously there was doubt on her end, and a little on his end as well. In the end they both reassured one another that either should be worried about anything. Everything was fine. But going back and thinking on their heavy make-out sessions made Kagome think about what else was to come from it. Just thinking about it made her daydream to the highest degree that the real world just melts away.

"Kagome!"

"What?" She jumped a little and shouted in surprise.

Sango waved a hand in front of her best friend's face. "Are you here?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm somewhat here." Kagome got up and stretched lightly.

"So, you never told me your schedule." Sango said as they walked towards the building that housed the food and other random activities.

"Neuropharmocology, Abnormal Psychology, Calculus II, Greek Lit, and Behavioral Endocrinology."

Sango made a face. "Guess we are way past the point of ever having classes together again. Any of those fun classes?"

"Well yeah. Abnormal Psychology seems interesting enough. Learning about strange phobias, and about weird obsessions like objectophilia. Greek Literature is one I picked on my own. I needed _something_ relaxing, and you know how much I love vivid imagination and reading."

"Kagome, you also have a really full schedule." Sango browsed through the refrigerator choices they were given and settled for a cold cut sandwich.

Kagome grabbed a tuna salad sandwich and a drink. "I want my Spring semester to be simple as possible because of the MCAT. Speaking of simple, my counselor is infuriating frustrating."

Sango laughed out loud at her friend. "What did she do this time?"

"That woman tried to get me in some weird ass math class called Abstract Algebra." She began devouring her tuna salad sandwich. Highly priced food for so little. "I thought Algebra was already abstract!"

That had Sango laughing harder and louder. "Kags, you really crack me up."

"Like, seriously, that woman…" Kagome shook her head and dropped the conversation.

A heavy backpack was suddenly thrown onto their table. "Yo."

"Hey, InuYasha."

"Any of you guys seen Kikyou around?" InuYasha asked, as he got comfortable in his seat.

"We have our first and last class together, but knowing her, she probably have her classes lined back-to-back-to-back." Kagome rolled her eyes and yawned. It was the first day of classes and she was already showing signs of tiredness.

InuYasha agreed. He knew his woman was an over achiever. "When's the next time you're going to see her?"

"Hmm, at one is my last class, not sure for her though."

Sango grinned. "Not trying to brag and all, but I'm done for the day."

"Skank."

"Hell yeah, so am I." InuYasha and Sango high-fived one another.

"Skeez."

InuYasha poked her cheek. "Don't be jealous Kagome."

She frowned and waved his finger away, irritation plastered all over her face. InuYasha smirked at her. He couldn't get the fact that his older half brother and his childhood best friend were an item now. It was strange, seeing how Sesshoumaru eventually did warm up to the human race over the years, and the first one he does dates turns out to be Kagome. Go figure. InuYasha had to admit that for some odd reason he felt a twinge deep down when he discovered their relationship. He just knew down the line that it would eventually become difficult for them. The differences among the demons and humans have long been settled centuries ago. Prejudice is one thing that is impossible to get rid of, but over years every race would start to warm up to one another. That wouldn't be the problem. It was the mortality rate. InuYasha was in between both worlds being hanyou and whatnot. The major arguments between Kikyou and him were the time they are robbed of. It's difficult having a relationship with a human knowing full well that they could perish at anytime, or you could stay with a human till they grew old and withered away. The mortality screwed with Kikyou so much that her insecurities about it were off the rocket sometimes. She was always afraid of getting older, that one day she won't look as young and pretty anymore and he would move on to the next one. He's only a hanyou, he couldn't fathom how it's going to be between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome checked her phone's screen. "Darn. Got to go guys, talk to you later."

The two friends watch as their best friend walked off to class. "You think she's really happy with that egotistical brother of mine?"

"Can't you tell? Kagome is doing much better than she was with Kouga." Sango pulled out one of her class books and began reading. She decided not to go home right after school seeing that in the next hour she'll have to head to work anyways.

"You think Kikyou has been acting weird lately?"

Sango looked up from her reading. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed she's only around during her classes and work, but the time in between she's never truly around." InuYasha thought on it. "I know she's not cheating, I'd be able to tell. Something isn't right though."

"You need to ask her next time she comes home InuYasha. Let her know she's been out the house too long, and that you guys don't feel as close like you used to. I'm sure that'll snap her back home, we all know she's crazy about you." Sango noted how InuYasha was always concerned about his girlfriend. At least she wasn't missing in action this time around.

"It'll be fine, really." She wasn't sure if that reassurance was for her or InuYasha. That feeling that Kikyou was up to no good was covering her again.

* * *

"There she goes." Jakotsu warned Bankotsu as he sucked on a cherry popsicle. The summer was on it's last lap for the session, and it was at it's hottest this year.

Bankotsu glanced up to see Kagome walking next to a silver haired hanyou. "She sure associates herself with demon-like people. No wonder Naraku knew this job would take months."

"She has associated herself with delicious looking men so far. I wonder if she has anymore." Jakotsu placed his sunglasses on top of his head.

Bankotsu downed his soda and walked toward his car. "We need to head back to the lab and identify these people so Kanna can track them."

Jakotsu turned to look at Kagome one more time. "Such a shame. What do you think Naraku is going to do to her?"

"Don't know."

Jakotsu settled in the car and pulled out the document on Kagome and wrote down two names 'InuYasha', 'Sango'. "Three people so far, the girl can't have an army behind her."

"You never know with these type."

At the lab they were able to identify the two new people on the list with all their sensitive information. Kagura still hasn't made her move on Sesshoumaru yet, but in due time she will. She was bidding her time and waiting for the perfect moment. After she found out that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were together, she thought it best that it would crush the girl if she found a way to split the two apart. That could possibly help with the brothers in capturing her. Then again that could bring all her friends closer to her, she'll have to be careful about the whole thing.

Everyone turned their heads towards the entrance when the sliding doors hissed opened. Kikyou marched in fuming. "Where the hell is Naraku?"

Kagura knew the full moon would be around next week, so Naraku was out prepping his special room for it. Once he was done being a professor for the day he went straight to his chambers, and began stocking up on nourishments he would need. "He won't be around for a couple of weeks. What do you need?"

Kikyou pointed to her eyes. "Look at them! They are a brown now! How the hell am I supposed to explain that to everyone?"

Kagura perked up. This was news to her. Their first genetic mutation that survived? Kagura was injected with Naraku's blood and she turned out fine. Kanna was too and she turned out perfectly normal as well. Both of their eye colors remained the same. She turned to ask the brothers, but realized that they didn't eject them with Naraku's blood. They gave them pure blood.

"Well?" Kikyou asked out of impatience.

The wind demoness pulled out her cell phone and dialed Naraku's number. _"I thought I told you _not_ to contact me unless it was an emergency."_

"This is an emergency. We have a problem and your attention to it is needed now."

Naraku ordered Kagura to bring Kikyou to the level one lab, the one beneath the ground level of the building. Once there, Kikyou was reclined in one of the chairs with Naraku bent over her and a flashlight beaming right into her eye. There were still specks of blue, but that wouldn't help with a dark dominant color.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kikyou voiced her worry. People would definitely notice her eye color had changed, and people's eye colors just don't change like that out of nowhere. It would definitely get InuYasha's attention because he always complimented on her eye color, and how much he loves staring into her eyes. Now her eye color was _brown_? What the hell?

"You're going to have to wear blue contacts. Unless you decide to tell your family and friends what you've been doing."

Kikyou thought about it for a minute. "No, not yet." _'But I'll have to tell InuYasha sooner than I thought. I hope he can keep a secret.'_

Kagura stood off in a corner as she watched Naraku and another scientist worked on Kikyou. They drew some more blood and sent that off to another lab below, and asked her random health questions. "Dr. Onigumo, I think her strength and speed should be tested since she is showing signs."

"Kikyou, my dear, have you experienced an increase in those areas?" Naraku asked.

"Haven't had a need to try."

"We're going to try them today before you go home. When did you notice your change in eye color?"

Kikyou pondered over it. They were still blue when she left the house that morning, no one had said anything to her during school, but she wasn't around people that knew her either. Wait. Her and Kagome have to classes together, and they had to be blue then or else her twin would've said something. She also saw InuYasha briefly before him and Kagome walked off so… "It had to be sometime after two thirty."

Naraku checked his watch. It was a little after five in the evening. He needed to run some more errands before next week arrives. "We'll quickly run these test and send you on your way. This looks like a promising sign, and soon you won't have to be here anymore."

Kikyou slowly nodded. She didn't quite comprehend the situation from the get go. Every other subject they have changed seemed to have responded positively to the infusion why was her body having such a hard time adjusting to it? Possibly her miko powers were hindering it, and Kagome did warn her about it. It didn't matter to Kikyou, it was her damn body and she do as she please with it, and that included changing herself from human to youkai.

Later that night when she arrived she home knew avoiding InuYasha was a plan that immediately flew out the window. Kikyou knew that dodging around InuYasha's questions wouldn't help anything either, more damage than doing any good. She sat in front of her vanity and brushed her hair. This was her decision so she's sticking with it, and it too late to go back now so what could any make her do? During her testing they found out that she has now become more than human. Her speed increased greatly and so did her strength. Kikyou sighed and took out her contacts. Time to face the music. She turned to face her boyfriend.

"InuYasha."

**A/N: And now we proceed. The route I took for Sess/Kags was appropriate for the way I needed them to be before the shit hits the fan. Don't worry people, for they shall get it on before you know, and get it on good they shall! Anywho, Kikyou thought she could keep doing whatever she was doing away from people, but I thought I could keep her from doing whatever she was doing from people. Then as I kept typing and I realized no…she will tell them. She has to for the way I want it to work out. She has to because it'll help with the plot and emotions, blah blah blah. Oh well. And this chapter was pretty much progress chapter, things needed to happen. Keep your eyes peeled open for a lemon, and I won't warn you about one either. This fic is rated M for a reason, there shouldn't be a need for warnings. You choose to read an M, so you should expect all forms of things going on.**


End file.
